Pink Palace
by SOA loving mom
Summary: First A/U, be gentle please. Carol Walsh inherits her father's bar and turns it into something she can call her own. Her ex-husband is never far behind, so with the help of the two Dixon Brothers can she save herself and her family? A single mom can only hope. CARYL story might be some METH. Thanks for checking it out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1….A Fresh Start

**After a LARGE number of requests I have finally given in and started to share my totally A/U with you all. I'm going to see how the first few chapters go with you and decide if I should keep going with it. This is very dear to my heart. Most of the dead girls know why. So posting this is hard. The characters are borrowed and have some traits from the show, but this is my brain child and I'm molding it my own way. And Carol was never married to Ed; she was married to Shane, so enjoy that for a moment! HENCE, the A/U, so here we go…..be kind…please….Kaye**

**-Pink Palace-**

Daryl Dixon groaned as he pulled himself from the bunk of his cell at Western Georgia Correctional Prison. His brother was already up sitting on the can, "Well good morning sleeping beauty. Today's the damn day."

Daryl nodded, looking out the cell bars not sure how his brother could shit anywhere, "Yup, what time did Michonne say we were gettin' out?"

Merle shrugged, "Don't know but I know we best have our asses a job by the end of the week. I ain't doin' time again."

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, if memory serves me ya were the one who thought cookin' meth was a damn good idea. I just happened to be the son of a bitch that lived with ya."

Merle chuckled, "Oh come on baby brother, this hasn't been so damn bad. Six months is all, did it standin' on our heads."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Only cuz we had somethin' on that damn cop."

Merle huffed, "Yeah, no one wants to know one of their sainted deputies has a little drug problem." Merle stood up cleaning himself up and meeting his brother at the bars, "Yup after today this shit will be a bad dream. I'll have ya out in the woods before ya know it."

Daryl nodded, "Ya best hope ya do, I ain't doin' this shit again. If ya can't keep clean then ya live on your own. "

Merle watched as his brother crawled back on top of the bunks, he knew he owed Daryl not just for this but for the life they had lived before this. He hadn't meant for them to get caught. He just wanted to make some money and help the boy out and now they both had strikes against them and were heading out into the world without a thing to their name, but his bike which was in a friend's garage. Yeah this was going to suck, but Merle Dixon always found a way to fall into shit and smell like roses and this time wasn't any different.

**-Pink Palace-**

Carol stretched in her bed, her head was still trying to wrap around the changes that her life had taken over the last year. She pushed herself to her window and looked out into the street checking for his car, she smiled when it wasn't there. Maybe today would be a good day, a peaceful day. She smirked as she heard her daughters running up and down the stairs. She headed out her door and made her way into the kitchen. Sophia was sitting there trying to finish her homework, while eating some toast. The fifteen year old hardly noticed her mother when she came in, her dirty blond hair hanging in her eyes as she concentrated on her work. Beth was standing at the fridge searching for something to eat and Maggie was perched on the counter kicking her boots against the cabinet slopping cereal everywhere.

Carol shook her head and put on a pot of tea, trying to get her bearings. "Sophia why wasn't that done last night?"

Sophia smirked over at Beth, who grabbed the juice out of the fridge and kissed her mother's cheek, "Don't worry momma, we had so much fun last night that I let her go to bed without doing it. Sorry it's my fault."

Carol huffed, eyeing Beth, "What time is your first class today?" Her nineteen year old blond beauty looked like a deer in the head lights for a moment.

Beth looked at the clock, "Oh shit, it's eight, come on Sophia I'll drop you off on the way. Love you Mags, love ya momma."

Sophia shoved her things into her backpack and walked over kissing her mother, "By momma, see you later, Daddy said he would pick me up and have me home by nine."

Carol hugged her daughter, hating that the court had given the man any visitation but knowing that Sophia loved to spend time with him, "Ok, honey, keep your cell on and call me if you have any trouble. I'll be at the club today."

Sophia nodded and took off behind her sister, both girls leaving a mess in their wake. Carol made her tea and looked over at her oldest daughter, twenty two year old Maggie who was still sitting on the counter, "So any luck finding a job today?"

Maggie rolled her eyes, "I told you mom, I'm working on it. Give me a little time will you?"

Carol nodded, sipping her tea, "I know, I know, I just don't see why you don't take me up on my offer. I mean living above the club it would be so easy for you to just work there. I wouldn't be your boss the new bartender would be."

Maggie looked at her mother for a minute, she had been having a hell of a time finding a job and she really could use the money, but working for her mom made her nervous. The two butted heads a lot and even though Maggie knew that was her own doing she was having a hell of a time getting up the nerve to take the job her mom was offering her. Hell she was already living above the club for free. Maggie jumped off the counter and crossed her ankles her arms mirroring them, "So if I take this job, the new bartender will be my boss, not you."

Carol nodded her head, "Yup, I'm interviewing today. I just don't want you to give me any shit. Do your job, learn what you can and then if you don't like it you can find something else."

Maggie sighed, "Alright, I'll do it. Thanks I guess."

Carol smirked, that was the first thanks she had gotten from Maggie since the divorce a year ago. "Well I'll see you at work. I better get this mess cleaned up before I leave."

She turned around doing the dishes, cleaning the table off, and wiping down the counters. She could hear Maggie in the laundry room finishing up her clothes. She started thinking on how things had changed, how she and her girls had come through almost twenty three years of hell and found their selves on the other side.

Carol had met Shane Walsh in high school. She was one of the quiet smart girls and he was the line backer of the football team. She had been surprised when Shane had started hanging around her mom's flower shop and he asked her out she was floored. They had dated until she got pregnant with Maggie their senior year, she had cried into his chest the night she told him. But he had been a good man then, he wrapped and arm around her and told her that he would take care of things.

True to his word, they both graduated and told their parents, who insisted they get married and live with her parents while they both furthered their education. Shane had gone to the police academy while Carol took night classes in business at the community college. By the time they both graduated they had their second child on the way, Beth.

After they moved into their house, things were going good. Shane got a job with the local sheriff department; they had the kids, friends, their families. But things started to change after Sophia was born. Shane started getting mad about the silliest things, yelling and throwing things at Carol. Until one night he came home drunk and hauled her around by her hair, beating her so bad that she went to her mother's for a week.

But he had showed up, begging her and the kids to come home. Saying that things would be different, that he'd never lay a hand on her. They went to counseling for awhile, until his drinking became too much again. By then her mother was sick and Carol felt trapped the kids didn't know the hell that Carol went through every night when they were asleep and she was glad for that.

But three years ago, Maggie had come home to find her father brutally beating her mother. Maggie had jumped between them and Shane had hit her, Carol went into a blind rage. He could do whatever he wanted to her, but she wasn't going to let him hit her daughter. She called Rick, Shane's partner that night and he had come to the house, collecting Shane and his things.

The next day Carol had gone and filed for divorce, with her best friend Andrea. Things didn't get better, Shane seemed worse than ever and for awhile she thought he would never leave them alone until Rick had come to her and confided that Lori his wife had been sleeping with Shane. Now Shane and Lori lived in Woodbury a town over from Senoia where Lori was excepting Shane's baby. Carol had been glad that Shane had found someone; she had hoped that it would stop him from following her, but sometimes she still saw him when she was coming out of the store, or sitting in front of the house.

Six months ago, her mother and father had died in a car accident off of route 91 and left her everything. Including her father's bar. Now she was the gossip of the town as she transformed the old bar into a new night club for women called the Pink Palace. She smirked to herself as she walked up the stairs toward her room to get ready for her day, little old Carol Walsh was the owner of Senoia's first ever male strip club. It sounded funny even to her.

**-Pink Palace-**

Stepping out of her car Carol groaned to herself when she saw Pastor Blake standing there waiting for her. She had really loved the man at one time, he was a wonderful minister and he had taken great care of her family in times of hardship. But as soon as she left Shane something changed, he looked down at her for leaving her husband, even said that she was sinning against God for not trying to help Shane work through his problems. The final straw had come after her parents had died. The bar had become hers and she had no clue what to do with it. She had really thought about selling it when Pastor Blake had told her to burn the devil's nest down and cleanse the ground. Up until that point she had no desire to run a club or a bar, but something changed in her. She had lived under Shane's thumb for so long and now here was this asshole saying that how her daddy took care of his family was sinful.

Before she could stop the words from slipping from her mouth she told him no. Told him that she was opening a club just for ladies, a safe place for them to eat and drink and have fun. It wasn't until a few bottles of wine with Andrea that they came up with the strippers. Carol still blushed every time they interviewed one, but Andrea was great taking care of most of that for her. Now she had invested all the money her parents had left her in adverting and radio spots. The first night was sold out and the men, the strippers had been practicing all week and she had to say they were getting good.

As she stepped toward the door Pastor Blake smiled at her, "Good morning Carol. I was hoping we could chat a few minutes."

Carol looked at him and shook her head, "No, I think I'm good. Nothing you have to say will be any good for either of us." Carol went to open the door and grabbed her elbow.

Pastor Phillip Blake was not one for being told no and he sure as hell wasn't going to take no from this little whore, "Carol, I'm telling you I can make your life hell if you don't stop this madness and get rid of this place. It's a palace to breed sin."

Before Carol could answer a gruff voice came from behind her, "Ya best let her go!"

Phillip looked up to see two large scruffy looking men staring him down, he released Carol and huffed, "What is this your talent?"

Carol looked at the men she had never seen in her life and before she could speak the older of the two stepped forward, "No mister, we're too damn pretty to be strippers, we're the muscle that throws shit to the curb and the ways I'm seein' it you're shit."

Phillip turned bright red, his fists balling, "You'll regret this Carol, mark my words you'll regret this WHORE!" He stomped off toward his car and Carol let out a sigh of relief.

She turned to the two men and smiled, "Thank you so much. I'm Carol, Carol Walsh."

Merle stepped up, "Merle Dixon, this here's my brother Daryl."

Carol smirked, "And your other brother Daryl?" Both men looked at her like she had two heads, she laughed, "Sorry a bad joke from an old television show, come on in boys."

She unlocked the door and led them into the club. Merle made a gagging sound, "Jesus sugar ain't never seen so much pink in one fuckin' place."

Carol chuckled, putting her bag on the bar, going around it she grabbed the coffee pot and starting making a fresh pot, "Well that was my best friend's idea. She loves pink. And since this place is for women it fits. So what can I do for you two since you saved me out there?"

Daryl cleared his throat, "We came by a friend of our daddy's Dale Horvath said ya was lookin' for help."

Carol nodded, "Yes, I'm lookin' for a bouncer and a bartender. Have either of you ever tended bar before?"

Daryl nodded, "I worked down at the Cherry Pit in Lancaster for five years tending bar."

Carol nodded, "So you know what to order and things?"

Daryl nodded, "Yes ma'am. But ya need to know we got records ma'am."

Carol looked at the two men, "Are you clean?"

Both men shook their heads yes, "You plan on staying that way?" Again they both nodded, Carol eyed them closely, "Are you going to steal from me?"

Merle and Daryl both huffed, "NO!"

Merle started to get up, "Hell, we ain't never took nothin' in our lives sugar."

Carol nodded, "Alright, well if your brother can make me an Apricot Sour and then you have the job."

Daryl stood up and came behind the bar with Carol; he grabbed the apricot brandy, lemon juice, and the syrup. He pulled out a glass and got the shaker. He mixed the ingredients together and poured it into the glass, he looked at Carol, "Do ya want a garnish?"

Carol smirked, "No, this is fine." He watched her closely as she sipped the drink, her nose crinkling up and her auburn hair that fell just to her shoulders. He could see sprinklings of grey and wondered how old she was. Carol smiled at him, "Ok, boys, you're hired."

Daryl looked at Merle and they both grinned, they had found a job in the least likely of places. Things were looking up for the Dixons.

**Ok, be gentle, it's A/U so keep that in mind! Kaye**


	2. Daddy's Visit

Chapter 2…..Daddy's visit

**Wow, thanks you guys really. I shared with some of you how dear this story is to me and I want to thank you all for the support. Well here we go! **

**I had someone PM me about Merle/Beth, if you know me and my stories I have wrote them together before there was fan fic for them. So I'm sorry if that isn't your cup of tea, but there will be METH but not like you think. Merle is going to get his ass handed to him…..but I can't say much more. Remember Beth is 19 in this story, so there you. But the METH isn't for awhile, so maybe give us a chance.**

**-Pink Palace-**

Deep down dog bone tired, that's what her grandmother use to call it and Carol was feeling every one of her forty years as she unlocked the house at eight that night. She walked into the kitchen and sighed, it looked like Beth and Maggie had been there at some point. She set to work cleaning up the mess and sighing when it looked like no one left her any food. She pulled out a half gallon of ice cream and sat down at the table, eating it straight from the carton. She hated drop offs with Shane, he'd be a dick head like normal.

Sometimes he would sweet, trying to get into the house, other times he'd be cruel, or he'd begged. Even with Lori living with him and a new baby on the way he still thought that Carol would come to her senses. With his pull at the station, he got the judge to order counseling for them, saying that he just needed one more chance that they'd been married so long that he just knew if he could control his anger they could make things work.

Well that was all well and good until he put his fist through a wall during a session. Carol had smiled at him after he did it and thanked him. She knew the moment he got that pissed in front of the counselor it would all be over and it was the judge had finally granted her a divorce on grounds of mental and physical cruelty. She had never been so happy in her life, it might have taken her three years but it finally happened. The court had ordered supervised visitation for the longest time, until Carol felt that he wasn't a threat to Sophia.

Sophia.

Her sweet girl had suffered the most during the divorce. She didn't understand why daddy wasn't living with them anymore. Now she understood more, Carol hadn't told her anything, but she had a feeling that both Beth and Maggie had. Beth had went the first few times for the visits but she told Carol that he just asked her who her mother was dating, if there were men at the house, and Beth just stopped going. Maggie had refused to even take his calls, she had seen the brutal side of her father and she didn't need him in her life. But Sophia she needed her daddy, she had always worshipped Shane and Carol understood why. He was slick, he could suck you in with all his smooth talk and small smiles, she knew that all too well.

Carol's head snapped up when she heard the door open. Sophia ran in putting her book bag on the chair, she threw her arms around her mom, "Hey momma."

Carol hugged her daughter, eyeing Shane who stood in the doorway of the kitchen smiling at her, "Hey baby did you have fun?"

Sophia nodded, "Daddy took me the mall in Jackson and got me a few things for school."

Shane smile got wider, "She was so cute, reminded me of when we use to all go together as a family. Sophia why don't you run on upstairs and get ready for bed, your momma and I want to talk."

Sophia looked at Carol and Carol smiled, "Go ahead sweetie, kiss your daddy good night."

Sophia went over and hugged her daddy, "Night daddy, remember you promised you'd be nice."

Shane grinned, "Oh sugar, I'm always nice. Now go on and get to bed. Call me tomorrow sugar."

Sophia gave Carol one last look and ran up the stairs. Carol pulled her purse closer to her, the handle of the switchblade she had started carrying close enough for her to grab it, "What do you want?"

Shane smiled, easing down in the chair across from Carol, he bowed his head a little, "Honey, when are you going to stop all this and let us be a family again?"

Carol huffed, "You have a new family, remember Lori? Remember you broke up her marriage to your best friend? Why don't you go home to them and be happy?"

Shane shook his head, grabbing her hand, "Oh Lori was just a distraction because I was missing you. Now come on we need to make this work. Look at all the trouble Maggie has been in, look at Beth she needs a daddy to keep her sweet like she is and Sophia, you're going to need me when the boys start coming around. Now just KNOCK THIS SHIT OFF! " He let go of her hand and slammed his fist into the table.

Carol heard a gasp and looked up to see Beth standing there, her arms crossed her chest, "DADDY!"

Shane's head snapped to his middle daughter and he was the picture of calm again, "Sugar, didn't know you were home?"

Beth glared at him, "Obviously, you need to leave. Momma has a big day tomorrow, getting ready for the club to open and I have school."

Shane stood up and snickered, "You Walsh women sticking together, I get it I'm old news around her. How long before a new man is warming your momma's bed? How will you feel about that Bethany?"

Beth squared her shoulders, looking more like her father than her mother, "If you ask me she's waited too long."

Carol stood up, she saw the change in Shane's body and knew this wasn't going to end well, "BETH! Would you please check on your sister and I'll walk your daddy out?"

Beth nodded, "I'll go put a call into Rick just so he knows he's here, in the house."

Shane started to move toward her, "A HOUSE I HELPED PAY FOR!"

Carol got in-between them, "That's a great idea. Shane come on, you're leaving."

Beth stood at the top of the stairs; Carol could hear her on the phone with Rick. She had gotten Shane to the door and he stood there, fuming, but trying to keep calm, "This is bullshit Carol Ann we have a life, I'm not giving up on you. I need you."

Carol sighed, "You don't need me, you think you own me. I'm not anyone's to be owned. I have a nice life Shane and I want you in our children's lives so stop all this and go home to Lori."

Shane stared at her, his hand snapping out to stroke her cheek, but she flinched and recoiled from him, "Good night Shane." She pushed the door close and locked it, her body trembling, she might never be able to let a man touch her after all the things he did to her. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down; she knew that Beth was watching her.

Beth came further down the stairs, "Rick wants to know if he should come over?"

Carol gave her a tight lipped smile, "No, I'm fine. Tell him to stay with Andrea; I know she was over tonight. Tell him I'm sorry we bothered them."

Beth hesitated but she told Rick they were fine. Carol went back into the kitchen doing a check of the doors and windows; maybe she needed to get a dog, a big one that would bite him in the ass. That thought alone made her giggle, and giggling was better than crying any day.

**-Pink Palace-**

Daryl sat on the balcony of their dive apartment and smoked, Merle was in his room with some whore he had picked up at the diner near their place. He didn't care, they had jobs, and shit if it wasn't more money than he had made in a long ass time. He flexed his arms in front of him and thought about the small quiet woman that had hired him today.

She was what his grandfather would've called a classic beauty. She was small and delicate, but under that he saw a fire, a need to succeed at something. She had given them the tour and even introduced them to a few of the dancers. He didn't know what the fuck he and Merle were thinking working at a damn male strip club. Merle had smiled and said it was pussy on parade; they could feast on whatever they wanted. Carol had blushed at that and smiled at them, saying that she was sure the tips would be good, with how good looking they both were. Daryl had blushed, he always blushed.

She had told him about his responsibilities the fact that she needed him to teach her oldest daughter the ropes. He had agreed telling her that she had nothing to worry about. He had seen the pictures of her kids in her office and notice there was no husband in the picture. He wasn't sure how alright he'd be with his old lady owning a strip joint so he figured she was divorced or widowed or some shit.

Now sitting alone in the dark, he wondered what tomorrow would be like. She had written them both letters of employment for their parole officer and they had already turned them in. He couldn't help but think about the way she smiled at them, like she'd known them her whole life.

He shook his head, he didn't need anyone but Merle, he really didn't need a woman with three almost grown kids. He walked into the apartment and flopped on the couch, his head buried under his pillow to drown out the sounds from the bedroom. But as much as he tried he couldn't get her face out of his mind.

**-Pink Palace-**

Daryl and Merle were already setting up the new chairs that came in that day when Maggie came bouncing down to the bar in her pj pants and tank top. "Morning Dixons, what's on the agenda for today?"

Daryl groaned, "Ya were supposed to have your ass down here an hour ago. Now I ain't tellin' your ma but ya best get your ass upstairs and fuckin' put some clothes on. If ya help get the bar stocked then I'll teach ya some drinks."

Maggie scowled at him, "You're not in charge of me."

Daryl took a step toward her, "I am, now move your ass princess!"

Maggie huffed and headed toward her apartment. Merle chuckled, "Damn boy, sorry about your luck."

Daryl shook his head, "Carol said she's been actin' up for awhile now. Ain't nothin' I can't handle."

Just then the door opened and Carol walked in with Sophia and Beth behind her, she smiled at them, "Hey there, Daryl and Merle these are my other two daughters Sophia and Beth."

Beth stood there in awe of the large man with his shirt off, she blushed, giving them each a small wave, "Hey, how's it going?" The two Dixon brothers nodded and she made herself look at her mother, "Momma I'm heading to class, call if you have any trouble."

Carol nodded, kissing her daughter's cheek, "See you later sugar." Beth waved to the Dixons one last time and disappeared, Carol turned to them, "Sophia has today off so she's going to be here to help, so if you boys need anything, she'll be glad to help."

Sophia blushed, "Are the other guys here today?"

Carol rolled her eyes, "NO, they are not! My god all you girls want to do is see the dancers."

Sophia giggled as she followed her mom toward her office. Merle watched his brother as he clocked the woman, he grinned, "You're sweet on her."

Daryl's head snapped toward him, "WHAT? Hell no, don't need no fuckin' instant family. Especially one with that fuckin' hellcat with the oldest."

Merle chuckled, when he saw the girl in question come stomping back into the bar with her hair pulled back and jeans and a tee shirt on, "Speaking of which, looks like she's baaaccckkk."

Daryl groaned, turning to look at the pissed off younger woman, "Come on hellcat, let's get this bar stocked." As he started helping her set things up he just knew this day was going to suck something awful.

**-Pink Palace-**

Carol came walking out into the bar around five, her eyes went wide, Sophia grabbed her hand seeing the tears unshed in her eyes, "Momma you alright?"

Carol nodded, hugging her into her side, "It really looks like a club doesn't it?"

Daryl and Merle were at the bar talking when she came in and he saw the happiness spread across her face and he thought to himself he'd like to keep it there. After working the day with Maggie he now knew all the things that made him like this woman. She had told him that her mom was divorced from her dad and he was a total douche bag, the kid's words, and had beaten her mom. He knew what it felt like to deal with that shit, his own daddy had been such a bastard he'd beaten his momma to death one night when he was sixteen. Daryl had tried to pull him off her but he had been too late. Merle had been in the service then and had come home for the funeral. Merle had made sure Daryl was dropped off with his granddad and he finished high school. When Merle got out of the service he drove up to their granddad's farm and he never left his side since.

Yeah Daryl had respect for a woman that could walk away from all that shit and still be a good mom. He liked her, not just because she gave their lazy asses a chance, but because she seemed to be a good person.

Carol clapped her hands together, "Maggie call your sister, I'll call Andrea and Rick, we are having a picnic."

Merle huffed, "A picnic missy?"

Sophia smiled at him sitting down next to him at the bar, "Yes silly an inside one. What should we order momma?"

Carol was already on her cell, "Pizza and chicken alright with everyone?"

Daryl shook his head, "Ya don't have to do that. Merle and me can find our own dinner."

Carol walked over and slapped at his arm playfully, "No way, you two have worked your asses off and I'm treating." She walked away talking into her phone to the Andrea person.

Daryl looked at Maggie who was grinning, "She's happy let her do this. I swear we don't bite."

Merle smirked, "BETTER ORDER A LOT MISSY! I'm starving."

Daryl shook his head; he couldn't remember the last time someone had asked the Dixons to dinner. Maybe little Carol was biting off more than she could handle.

**Ok, what did you think? I'm dying to know! I know the first few chapters are a bit slow, I'm setting everything up! Hang on some CARYL is coming!**


	3. We Danced

Chapter 3…..We Danced

**You guys never seem to stop amazing me. Almost 80 reviews for two chapters, do you have any idea what that does to a writer's heart? Thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter, it has a big CARYL moment in it and I hope I did it justice. Thank you to all of you that even gave this a read. CARYL on. Hugs and love Kaye**

**-Pink Palace-**

Daryl wiped down the table and started to stack the chairs. He couldn't help the smirk on his face as he did, it had been fun having dinner with Carol and her kids. Hell, he even liked Rick, even though he was a cop and Andrea was funny as hell, keeping Merle in line most the night. He couldn't stop thinking about Carol as she laughed that night; she covered her mouth each time, like her smile wasn't the most beautiful thing in the world. He shook his head, what the hell was going on with him? He never gave this much thought to a woman, especially one that was going to be signing his paychecks. He sighed walking over to the bar.

Carol and the kids had already left and Merle was out back locking up and smoking. So it was just Daryl in the bar when Carol came running back in. She smiled at him, he smiled back, "Sorry ma'am we're closed."

Carol chuckled, "Really, well I guess I'll have to come back later, but can I have my purse?"

Daryl looked around and saw it sitting there on the shelf behind the bar, "Have a drink with me first? Ya got the kids home right?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah, I do, but…"

Daryl shook his head, nodding to the seat across from him, "Come on one drink that's all I ask."

Carol sat down and smiled at him, "Rum and coke please."

Daryl smiled, "Comin' up." He poured her drink and poured himself a shot; throwing it back he looked at her, "So you were married to Rick's ex partner."

Carol nodded, "Yeah, Shane."

Daryl's head snapped up, "Shane Walsh?"

Carol nodded, looking at her glass, "Yeah, you know him?"

Daryl wanted to crawl in a hole and die, hell yeah he knew him. Merle blackmailed him to get their sentence reduced. He'd seen that mother fucker strung out more times than he had Merle, not to mention the fucker talked about his wife all the damn time and here he stood looking at her. "Yeah I know him. When'd ya get divorced?"

Carol smirked, "Well I left him three years ago, or should say kicked him out three years ago, but he fought the divorce. The judge finally granted me the divorce a year ago."

Daryl nodded, filling his shot glass, "Ain't got no boyfriend?"

Carol blushed, "No, it's just me and the girls. No one wants an older woman."

Daryl looked at her for a minute, "Ya ain't old, what are ya thirty five?"

Carol giggled, "No, I'm forty, but thank you. I should go home."

She started to grab her purse, when his hand gently wrapped around her wrist, "Dance with me first, I mean….well ya know it's your dance floor ….. and we open next week….ya should be the first one to dance on it."

Carol blushed, for the first time she noticed the deep blue of his eyes and the gentleness of his face, "Alright, but one dance."

Daryl nodded, turning around he grabbed the CD player he and Maggie used when they were working on turned the dial to a country station. Brad Paisley's voice drifted to their ears as he walked around the bar. His body shaking a bit and his hands were sweaty as he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. He took a deep breath and pulled her against his chest and they moved with the music.

_And we danced, Out there on that empty hardwood floor,_

_The chairs up and the lights turned way down low,_

_The music played, we held each other close, and we danced_

Daryl closed his eyes wanting to remember the feel of her in his arms. She was too small, thin really, but her body was soft and she smelled like cherries and jasmine and he couldn't help but take a deep breath of her. Her body was made for his and he could feel it as they moved across the dance floor. He knew he was gone, whether she knew it or not, he was gone, she had taken his heart with her soft voice and gentle ways. But he had no idea how to act on that. He had nothing to offer her, he worked for her. He lived in a shitty apartment and was an ex-con. No this dance would have to last him the rest of his life. So he closed his eyes and tried to remember every moment.

Carol hadn't felt this way in so long. The feel of his muscular arms wrapped around her as they moved. She never felt so safe as she did right there with him. His arms, Jesus, how did she miss those. They weren't too big, but just right toned and defined. She could feel his heart beating heavy in his chest, she wondered if he could feel hers too. There was no way a man like him would want a woman like her. Shane had left his mark on her body and she knew from his job application she was older than him by almost five years. So she closed her eyes and did the one thing she could, she wanted to hold onto that dance for as long as she could.

_And from that moment, There was never any doubt,_

_I had found the one, That I had always dreamed about,_

_And we danced, out there on that empty hardwood floor,_

_The chairs up and the lights turned way down low,_

_The music played, we held each other close,_

_And we danced._

As the song went off Carol pulled away and smiled at him, her voice a whisper, "Thank you."

Daryl nodded, his arms still around her, he leaned down, he knew he shouldn't but if there was any chance, he wanted to take it. Carol closed her eyes and tilted her head up toward his, and then Merle happened.

Merle had a great night. He had gave them all hell all night, he especially liked getting Carol's daughter Beth worked up, the kid was just too damn up tight. After they left he and Daryl closed up and he went out back to smoke and then he went to the bathroom. Merle Dixon was a lot of things but a polite man wasn't one of them. He walked into the bar area, not knowing that Carol was there, yelling at the top of his lungs, "DAMN BOY, Don't go back there! I think I might've broken the damn toilet with that one…oh shit…..well what's goin' on here?"

Carol and Daryl jumped apart like someone had shot at them. Daryl glared at Merle, "Great timing jackass."

Merle chuckled, looking at the deep blush of Carol's face, "Well looks like Daryl might be up for a raise."

Daryl punched him in the shoulder, he walked over to the bar and handed Carol her purse, "Here ya go. We best close up."

Carol nodded, her heart still on overdrive as she walked out with the two men. As she locked the club up, she looked around, "Where's your car?"

Merle shrugged, "Ain't got one missy, we ain't far, we can walk."

Carol shook her head, "No, I'll take you home. Come on."

Daryl growled at Merle who was smirking, "Nah, it's fine Carol, don't need to put yourself out."

Carol smiled at him, making his knees weak, "No trouble, come on."

Carol followed Merle's directions to their apartment building and waved good bye to them when they got out. Daryl watched her pull away and he sighed, his chance was gone, now he would forever be friend zoned thanks to his loud mouth brother.

Merle smirked at him, punching his own gut, "Damn, come on boy ain't got time to be all moon struck, that pizza is tearin' me up and I got to drop off some more timber at the mill."

Daryl rolled his eyes and followed his brother inside the apartment building, wondering why God had seen so fit to make Merle his brother.

**-Pink Palace-**

Shane watched her from across the street as she talked to those two assholes she had working for her. He wondered what she would think if she knew they were cons. But his sweet little trusting wifey didn't even do a background check on those two assholes. Yeah, he was about done with all this shit. Yeah he was going to pay his wife a little visit and let her know how wrong she was, he saw the way the younger Dixon was looking at her and he didn't like it. SHE WAS HIS and NO man would touch what was his. She could fool herself with all this divorce shit, but when it came down to it, she would come crying back to him and he would help her pick up the piece and then he'd remind her who the man was in this relationship.

He followed her home just to make sure she got there safe and sound. He didn't want one hair on her pretty little head out of place, not with what he had in mind.

**-Pink Palace-**

Daryl sighed the next day, it was almost noon and he hadn't seen Maggie yet. He was ready to kill the girl, he had promised her momma that he would show her the ropes and she wasn't even showing up on time. He threw his rag down on the bar and headed up the small staircase by Carol's office that led to the upstairs apartment. He pounded on the door and he could hear crying on the other side.

He pounded again, "MAGGIE!"

He heard movement and then the door opened slowly. Maggie stood there green as a person could get, "I'm so sorry Daryl, I've been so sick all morning."

Daryl sighed, pushing into the apartment. He saw the used joints in the ashtray and he sighed, "These yours?"

Maggie shook her head as one of the dancers came out of the bathroom, "Hey Daryl."

Michael was one of the bigger guys and Daryl hated him the first time he saw him, "What the fuck ya doin' up here? Ya know this is the boss lady's kid you're fuckin'?"

Michael shrugged, "I already told her I was done. Kid ain't good for nothin'. See ya around Daryl."

Maggie let out a sob behind him and he turned around looking at her, "Come on kid, get cleaned up."

Maggie looked up at him, "You're not going to tell my mom?"

Daryl sighed, "I should, this shit, "he gestured to the used joints, "This shit stops ya hear me. Your momma loves ya and she wouldn't want the cops comin' in here and seein' this shit. They'd close her down. Ya don't want to do that to her do ya?"

Maggie shook her head, "No, I just….I'm so fucked up Daryl….Nothing I do is right….I screw up everything."

Daryl knelt down in front of her, "Now ya listen here, I ain't puttin' up your shit kid, ya get your ass into a shower and I'll tell your momma ya went out for shit for me. Clean this mess up and be downstairs after ya eat somethin'. Now clean your damn face."

Maggie nodded letting him help her up, she wrapped her arms around his waist, mumbling into his chest, "Thanks Daryl. Thanks for givin' me a chance."

Daryl awkwardly patted her back, "Ya kid we all need one sometimes."

Daryl came down the stairs and ran right into Carol. He shifted nervously on his feet, "Hey."

Carol nodded, "Is she alright?"

Daryl sighed, "Yeah, she'll be fine. Wasn't feeling well."

Carol huffed, "Yeah I saw Mike make his exit, I plan on firing his ass. Is she really alright? She hasn't been the same since….well she just has been through a lot."

Daryl nodded, "She's sayin' she screws everything up. Do ya know why that is?"

Carol leaned against the wall, shaking her head, "She doesn't screw things up…the last night that Shane lived with us she was running late. She had called and I told her it was fine, to take her time and be safe. She was dating a nice boy at the time, Glenn. He was really good to her and treated her right. Well Shane came home early. When he saw she wasn't there, he started hitting me." Carol looked down at the ground, tears were threatening her eyes and she couldn't look at him, not him and tell him how weak she had been.

Daryl reached out and wiped her tears with his thumb. Carol took a deep breath and continued, "When she came home, she saw him. I'd hidden it from the kids and they didn't know. She tried to pull him off of me, but he hit her. Screaming at her that it was all her fault and he should punish her for being late. I snapped, I picked up a paper weight that someone had gotten us and I just kept hitting him until Rick pulled me off him. My girls saw that, my Maggie saw that. I stayed too long and let it hurt them. What if I can't get her back to the kid she was?"

By the time she was done, she was shaking with sobs. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry, we'll get her through this. Kid just needs someone to have some faith in her."

Maggie had already cleaned up and she stood on the stairs watching Daryl hug her mother. She heard what her mom said and what Daryl had said to her. For the first time in three years Maggie saw a way to make this up to her mother, she could make sure her and Daryl got together. Her mother deserved to be happy, no matter what she had to do to get them there.

**Ok, what did you think? Still like? Should I keep going? Let me know.**


	4. Why?

Chapter 4…..Why?

**Oh Shane…oh Shane….LOL…so many of you have offered to kill him these first few chapters. Well he isn't going away for awhile. This chapter is rough; I give you WARNINGS so you know to skip if violence is a trigger for you. There is no sex involved, yes he kisses her, but there is NO SEX, but this might be the most violent chapter I've ever written. So violence WARNING!**

**-Pink Palace-**

Carol had sent everyone home early, she wanted to work on the books and all the kids were gone for the night. She had no idea where Beth was, but she said she was heading out with friends. Sophia was staying over with Rick, Andrea, and Carl for the night. Maggie was out for the night, so even the club was quiet.

Daryl didn't want to leave her, but she had sent him home, saying she would lock up and call him if there was any trouble. After locking the doors up she slipped into her office and turned on her radio, pouring herself a glass of wine, she started pouring over the books. It was expensive to open a club; the permits were enough to put her in the poor house. She turned around and went through her purse grabbing her phone and a granola bar. She set her phone in one of her drawers that was open and opened the granola bar. She looked up when the door opened and her heart went cold.

Standing there was her ex husband. Shane smiled at her, locking the door, "Well hello there sugar, missed me?"

Carol reached into the drawer next to her and pushed blindly at the cell phone, hoping she was dialing Rick, but that wasn't who she got.

**-Pink Palace-**

Daryl was lying on his bed, trying to will himself to sleep. He had no fucking idea where Merle was and he was bored out of his fucking mind. When his cell phone went off he rolled over and smirked to himself when he saw that Carol was calling him, she had already called twice not sure where invoices were. He answered the phone, "Hey." But she didn't answer, but what he did hear made his blood boil, he grabbed his shirt and boots, throwing them on as quickly as he could. Keeping his ear to his phone he ran the six blocks to the club, he had to get to there in time.

**-Pink Palace-**

Shane leaned over the desk, "So tell me, you think you're real smart don't you?"

Carol could smell the whiskey coming off him, "Shane I think you've had too much to drink and we should talk about this later. I was just getting ready to leave."

She started to stand up and Shane pushed her down in the chair, Carol let out a little whimper, she knew where this was going. Shane towered over her, his arms on either side of the chair pinning her there, "You think that a piece of paper will keep me from you? Did you think I'd just stand by and let you do all the shit you've been doing and not have a say? YOU'RE MINE CAROL! YOU'VE BEEN MINE!"

Carol swallowed hard and put her hands on his biceps, "Shane, honey, you should go home, for Lori and the baby."

Shane growled, "I don't want Lori and that baby, I WANT MY FUCKING FAMILY BACK! Let me tell ya somethin', that baby might not even be mine! Yeah Lori she can't keep it in her pants, she's not like you. We had something real, something people dream about Carol. AND NOW YOU'RE RUNNING AROUND WITH THOSE EX-CONS! Did you know that? You're new little boyfriends are ex-cons!" Shane grabbed her, shaking her a little. Carol let out a sob as his fingers bit into her arms, "DID YOU FUCK THEM? IN OUR BED?"  
Carol shook her head, "I haven't slept with anyone! Please Shane you're hurting me!"

Shane looked at her, his head cocking to one side; he leaned in and kissed her hard, biting at her lips to get her to open them. When his tongue went into her mouth she could taste the whiskey heavy on his breath. She bit down on his tongue until he pulled away from her, screaming. Carol tried to run for the door, but he grabbed her from behind, slamming her head into the back of the door. "YOU BITCH! You forgot your lessons didn't you! Thinking you're so much better than everyone else. Well I'm going to beat that shit right out of you."

He threw her toward her desk, she almost went over the side, but his hands were on her again. She had no idea what to do as his hands began to work her ribs. He flipped her over her back on the desk. He grinned down at her, "You like this don't you? You like it when I'm rough with you?" He bucked into her; she fought the urge to vomit, praying that someone would come, anyone.

Shane saw the scissors on the desk and he chuckled, running his hand through her shoulder length hair, "You know I told ya I like ya with short hair. So let's fix that. Remind ya that no other man would want you, not when you look like a man."

Carol cried as he held her down with his hand on her throat, the scissors cutting into her hair. She sobbed, pulling at his hand trying to get away. Why was he doing this?

Shane stood back looking at her, her lip was busted, her forehead was bleeding and tears were running down her face. Whatever part of Shane that was still semi human felt bad for what he did, he stepped back and stroked her cheek, "You make me crazy, you know that. Why can't you just love me Carol? Just let me make love to me like you use to."

Shane's head came up when he heard noise in the bar, it sounded like glass breaking. Shane looked down at her, "I'll be back and I'll be watching so you best behave."

Carol didn't move until she heard him leave the office. She got up slowly from the desk; her head was spinning as she made her way around to the other side and sat down behind her desk. She picked up the bits of her hair and let them fall through her fingers. It was only hair, right?

**-Pink Palace-**

Daryl had never ran so fast in his life, he was huffing and puffing, thanks to the pack a day he smoked, but he wasn't going to let her ex kill her. He got to the club and found all the doors were blocked and chained. So he went around to the kitchen and using a crate they sat on during smoke breaks he broke out the small window and crawled in.

He heard someone running through the bar, but he was more worried about Carol. When he got back to her office, he opened the door slowly. His heart fell.

Carol lifted her head, tears running down her cheeks, "He cut my hair."

Daryl walked around and crouched down in front of her, "Oh woman, what the hell did he do?"

Carol shrugged, "How did you…..?"

Daryl brushed her cheek, getting rid of some of the tears, he picked up her sweater off the floor and started wiping at the blood that was trickling down her face, "Ya called me, I came."

Carol sobbed, "I'm so sorry, I didn't….I meant to call Rick….Oh God what about the kids….what if he goes there…..oh God…."

Daryl pulled her into his chest and brought her down to the floor, "It's alright we'll call Rick and then we'll call Merle to go be with them."

Grabbing her phone, he called Rick first telling the man to send an ambulance and then he called Merle, hoping his dumb ass brother answered.

**-Pink Palace-**

Merle groaned as he heard his phone go off, he rolled over and answered it, "Yeah."

Daryl sighed, "Merle, Carol's been beat the fuck up, her ex, need ya to go over to her house and keep an eye on the kids. Andrea and Rick are here, we're takin' her to the hospital to get the beatin' on record. I'll have her home as soon as I can."

Merle sat up in bed, his bed partner now away and staring at him, "Yeah, I'll take care of that. Tell Missy not to worry about her girls, I got them taken care of."

Merle closed his phone and looked at Beth, "We gotta go, your momma's hurt."

Beth sat up letting the sheet fall a little, "Oh God, was it my daddy?"

Merle nodded, pulling on his pants, he hated what he had started with the girl. The night they ate dinner with Carol at the club, she had followed him outside and confronted him for being so mean to her and he kissed her. He figured the kiss would make her stay away, but the kiss had only made it harder to stay away from her. Then tonight she came into the bar he was at with a group of her friends from college, she sat down next to him and he had bought her too many drinks and now they were buck ass naked in his apartment. Merle didn't want this to keep going, he knew he was too damn old and used up for a girl like her, but he couldn't help the way that tight little body made him feel.

He reached out to cup her face, "Daryl said she's alright. Just get dressed angel and I'll get ya home. We need to keep watch in case your daddy shows up."

Beth nodded, tears falling as she got dressed. Merle sighed, this was a whole lot of shit they were walking into, but he knew his brother had a sweet spot for Carol, so he figured this was the road they were on now.

**-Pink Palace-**

Doing everything he could not to kill some fucker as the nurse cleaned up her face, Daryl stood by her side fists in balls at his side. Carol sighed, looking up at him, "You don't have to stay, honestly this isn't the worse he's done."

Daryl fought the urge to grab his crossbow and hunt the fucker down again. Rick had already said they were looking for him. A squad car had gone to his and Lori's place in Woodbury and the police department in Woodbury was very interested in finding him too. It seemed that a bunch of METH had been taken from their evidence locker. So it was just a matter of time before someone found the mother fucker and then his ass would be behind bars. See how he liked being someone's bitch. Though secretly Daryl hoped he got a shot at him.

The nurse finished up her face and smiled at her, "Now the doctor is going to write you a prescription for something for pain, but I'm going to give you something now. It's going to make you sleepy." The nurse looked at Daryl, "She's needs someone to stay with her."

Daryl nodded, "Someone will, I ain't leavin' her."

Carol groaned, "I'm fine really, how are the girls?"

Daryl smirked, "I told ya, Sophia is safe and sound with Rick and Andrea, she doesn't know anything happened. Maggie and Beth are both at the house. Merle found them both and he's there with them. I told Rick me and Merle would stay for the night. There's also a police cruiser parked across the street which is giving Merle the creeps, but he's fine."

Carol sighed as the nurse injected her, "I bet you wish you never took this job."

Daryl leaned down close to her face, "Best job I ever had." He kissed her forehead just as started to drift off.

**-Pink Palace-**

Daryl scooped her up from the car and carried her to the door. Merle was there in a flash opening it, "Sweet fuckin' Jesus what the hell did he do to her?"

Daryl sighed, "He cut her fuckin' hair."

Maggie and Beth were in the doorway and they both gasped, "Oh momma!"

Daryl pushed passed them, "She'll be fine, some cracked ribs and a little gash on the head. I got there as soon as she called me. Your daddy is very dead if I see him again."

He took the stairs two at a time as Maggie led him into her mother's room. He lay her down on the bed, "She's been out since they gave her the pain meds at the hospital. Ya doin' alright kid?"

Maggie nodded, "Yeah." Maggie sat on the edge of the bed, stroking at her mother's butchered hair, "He always made her keep it short. She was so happy to let it grow out. What's wrong with him?"

Daryl sighed, "I don't know kid. But don't ya worry; Merle and me got this shit. You stay here with your momma and I'll check the locks. Do ya want me to send Beth up to help get her changed?"

Maggie shook her head, "No I got it. Just go ahead. But come back, I know she'll feel safer if you're in the room too."

Daryl nodded, "Sure kid." He left them alone and headed down the stairs, as he got to the kitchen he heard Beth and Merle whispering.

Beth leaned her head on Merle's shoulder, "He's such a bastard."

Merle sighed wrapping his arm around her, kissing the side of her head, "I know angel. Just calm down, I'm here ain't gonna let that piece of shit near ya. Just try to calm down; maybe ya should go check on your momma."

Beth looked up at him and he wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Thank you Merle, for everything."

Merle smirked at her, "Ain't nothin'. Now go on." He kissed her softly and let her go, turning back to the coffee he was trying to make when she came into the kitchen.

When he turned around he groaned, there stood his brother with his arms crossed, "Think ya and me need a little talk." Merle sighed; it was going to be one hell of a long ass night.

**Ok, review me baby!**


	5. Revealations

Chapter 5….Revelations

**Yes we have all had a good laugh over the fact that Merle could end up being the son in law to his little brother. Yeah that's about as redneck as it gets. Enough that laugh. Thanks for all the love and when you see what happens to Shane you will enjoy it just a little more than you thought. I worry I've made you all blood thirsty. **

**-Pink Palace-**

Once Beth had left the kitchen Daryl advanced on him, pushing Merle into the fridge, "What the fuck are you doin'?"

Merle sighed, "It wasn't supposed to happen."

Daryl growled, "Well it fuckin' looked like ya might care about her? Do you have any idea what could happen? She's a kid!"

Merle huffed, "She's legal. Fuck ya don't think I haven't tried to stay the fuck away from her? I ain't wantin' to screw all this shit up."

Daryl shoved him once last time letting him go, "Ya best think about this shit cuz that woman upstairs she don't need anymore shit on her plate. Break it off!"

Daryl stalked away leaving Merle alone in the kitchen. His head hurt and he knew that Daryl was right. Beth was a sweet kid and he had fucked, tonight hadn't been the first time. He needed to cut things off with her before things went too far, but what the hell could he do. He knew he felt something for her, he never did a bitch twice and here this little girl with the blond hair and blue eyes had him all twisted up inside. Yeah, he needed to cut things off.

**-Pink Palace-**

Daryl slipped into Carol room, Maggie had gotten her changed and was sitting on the edge of the bed stroking her mother's now short hair. Daryl sighed, "Do ya need anything?"

Maggie shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I should call Andrea and let her know that momma is fine and in bed."

Daryl sighed, "She ain't fine."

Maggie looked at him with a sad smile, "It's not the worse he has done. She tried to hide it, the bruises and bloody lips but I knew. I could hear them sometimes. I remember the first time I got brave enough to sneak down the stairs. He had ripped her clothes off and had her on the kitchen table. I don't think I'll ever be able to get that out of my head. She needs someone to love her, want her for her, she's a good mom, but she's a great person."

Daryl didn't say anything as the older Walsh girl slip out of the room. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the woman that he was starting to care for. He reached out and brushed her cheek, he wondered if she knew how many people cared about her and he wondered if he would ever be good enough for her.

**-Pink Palace-**

Shane Walsh smirked as they led him into the general population of the county jail. He couldn't believe that Lori had given him up. Stupid bitch was a lousy lay anyway, just something to do to pass time while he waited for Carol to come to her senses. He knew the next few days would be hell on him as he came down from the METH, not to mention the judge had looked at him with disgust when he arraigned him. It had been a week since his little visit to his beautiful Carol, his wife, no paper would ever say different.

The guard shoved him into a holding cell, smirking, "Enjoy gen pop Officer Walsh."

Shane turned around and saw the men in the cell stand up. Yup, this was going to be a very long day.

**-Pink Palace-**

Carol stood outside the door of the club watching the protesters across the street. She figured this would happen, god damn Pastor Blake and his minions. She wanted to march over there and bury her fist up his tight ass. But she had a club to open and she wasn't going to let anything change that victory tonight.

She closed the door and looked over at Daryl who was behind the bar. His black tee shirt hugging his arms as he wiped down the bar one last time. He looked up and smirked at her, "Out admirin' your fan club."

Carol sat down pulling at her now trimmed up short hair, "Oh yeah, did you see them all out there?"

Daryl chuckled, "I saw 'hem. Funny thing is that I think that Pastor's just pissed he can't come in and watch the guys later."

Carol snickered, "Yeah I got that vibe from him too. Are we ready for tonight?"

Daryl nodded, "Yup, are you?"

Carol nodded, "Yup. I think it would be funny to see my daddy's face, Hershel Green was a lot of things, but if he saw his bar was now a male strip club I think he'd laugh himself silly."

Daryl chuckled, "Well it looks real good. Ya best go get dressed for your night, twenty more minutes and the doors open."

Carol smiled at him, laying her hand on his arm, "Thank you Daryl, for everything."

Daryl watched her as she disappeared into the back. She looked good tonight better than she had in a long time. He smirked as he started getting things ready behind the bar. Maggie came in with the last of the glasses. She smiled at him, "So how did you and Merle get out of wearing pink?"

Daryl huffed, "Ain't wearin' pink, told your momma that up front."

Maggie laughed, "Oh come on, it wouldn't matter if you were wearing a dirty blood soaked shirt, these women after a few drinks and the first dance are going to be all over you. Might get lucky tonight!"

Daryl blushed hard, "I ain't lookin' for no woman."

Maggie stopped putting away glasses and looked at him, "Because you have one in mind right? Because I just happen to know a very sweet woman that needs a nice man to date."

Daryl looked at her and smirked, "She ain't interested kid, but thanks for that." The sound of ringing signaled a delivery, "Hey kid go get that would ya?"

Maggie nodded walking through the back kitchen and opening the door. When she did, there stood Glenn holding a box of liquor. He smiled at her, "Maggie?"

Maggie couldn't believe it, there he was, "Glenn, what are you doing here?"

Glenn smirked, "My boss at the delivery company said I was requested for this drop off. I didn't know you worked here."

Maggie opened the door so he could set the liquor on the big silver table in the center of the kitchen, "My momma owns this place. We're opening tonight; I didn't know you were home from school."

Glenn nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Yeah, well I'm off for the summer and I got this job to keep me busy. So how have you been?"

Maggie smiled, "Good, fine. Momma keeps me busy and out of trouble. Hey if you're not busy later, maybe you can come by at closing we're having a little after party to celebrate."

Glenn's smile got wide, "I'd like that, well I have to go. Lots of stuff to drop off."

Maggie closed the door and turned around to see Daryl leaning on the door, "How'd that go?"

Maggie smiled at him, "You did this?"

Daryl shrugged, "Just noticed an Asian kid workin' for old man Johnson down at the supply company, when I asked what his name was, I figured the chances of him being your Glenn were pretty good. Come on let's get this night started kid."

**-Pink Palace-**

Carol couldn't believe the number of women that had filled the club that night. She stood up near TDog the disc jockey as he spun music while the women got drinks and found seats. Andrea was behind the scenes making sure the guys were ready. This was going to happen, her dream was coming true and nothing stopped it not Shane, not Pastor Blake and his asshole protestors, and her own insecurities. As the music started she smiled watching the men come out onto the stage. Justin Timberlake's "Suit and Tie" filled the air as the men came out in suits with canes. She closed her eyes and sent a prayer up to her parents of thanks.

_I can't wait to get you on the floor good looking,_

_Going hot, so hot, just like an oven,_

_And I'll burn myself, but just had to touch it,_

_But it's so fine and it's all mine_

Daryl's eyes were fixed on her up in the disc jockey box, she was grinning so wide it lit up the room. As the men came out the room exploded, but his eyes were on her and how happy she looked. She was a good woman, she deserved this, and he was happy for her that it was such a success. Yeah, he knew it then he was totally gone.

Beth stood down on the floor, smiling as the men came out. There were perks to your mom owning a strip joint and this was one. The men were beautiful as they moved across the stage, their clothes coming off as they moved. She could feel his eyes on her, but she wouldn't look at him. He made himself very clear when he pushed her away and now she was doing what she should have done to begin with, she was staying away.

Merle watched her as she watched the men on the stage. That's fine, he didn't need her looking at him, he didn't need anyone. He already had several women hanging on him that night, hell he had four phone numbers in his shirt pocket. He'd just take one of these little worked up women back to his place and fuck them into the mattress and then he'd be right as rain. Merle Dixon didn't sit around and moon over a woman, especially a little girl.

The night was a hit, Daryl had a hell of a time keeping up at the bar and Maggie had been right the women were all over him. Thank god the kid was at his side most the night and she pushed them off telling them that he was taken. Every time she said it she winked at him, which made him blush. He hadn't seen Carol much, she had been running in and out of the main bar room all night. He tried not to think about her in the back with those assholes half naked, that made him want to kill someone's ass, but he bit it back and controlled himself.

By the time the club closed they were all dead on their feet. He noticed that Merle had two women hanging around him and he knew that was a train wreck waiting to happen. Daryl could already see the tears welling up in Beth's eyes. He had told his brother to cut her lose but damn this was nuts, his brother was pushing the girl away a little too damn hard.

He was glad to see Maggie had asked Glenn to their after party. The kid was nice and Daryl hated to admit it but he liked her a lot. Carol helped him fill glasses full of champagne. Even the dancers stayed, he didn't mind Milton and Martinez, even though they were a couple, and that kind of freaked his ass out, he liked the two men. Jim, Strumpet, and Chuck were alright, they were young and dumb too much muscle not enough brain. But the one that rubbed him the wrong way was Tyreese, he was smooth and easy to talk too and honestly if he put his hand on Carol's back one more fucking time, he was gonna be out of work because Daryl was going to slice his dick off.

Carol touched his arm and smiled up at him, "Daryl, are you alright?"

Daryl looked down and realized he had been so busy glaring at Tyreese he had spilled champagne on the bar, "Fuck, I'm good….sorry woman….shit."

Carol chuckled, "You're just thinking about all the women who came in here today and hit on you. Maggie said you were pretty popular. Maybe I should have you up there taking off your clothes. Might make more money and at least I'd get you out of your clothes."

He was struck dumb as she walked away; he blushed and shook his head, drinking his champagne. Damn woman didn't even know what she did to him.

**-Pink Palace-**

Carol had changed back into her jeans and tee shirt after everyone left. She smiled when she heard Glenn walk Maggie to her door and tell her he'd like to call her. Carol really liked Glenn and she thought that Maggie really liked him too; it was nice to think that Maggie might find some happiness with the man.

Carol walked out into the bar and saw Daryl sitting back on one of the stools a cigarette in-between his lips. She took a deep breath, why the hell did the man look like that? She knew he could've been busy tonight; hell Merle had two women he left with. But here was Daryl waiting for her, even though he knew that Shane was locked up he was sitting there waiting for little old her.

She walked over and smiled at him, the radio was playing softly behind the bar, "You could've left."

Daryl shrugged, putting his cigarette out, "Figured I'd make sure ya got home alright with those fuckers out there."

Carol smirked, "Well thank you, but I'll be fine." Carol heard the song come on the radio and she smiled, "I love this song."

Daryl's lip twitched up, standing up, "Well then I guess ya own me a dance."

Carol didn't have time to answer him; he grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Carol smiled as she melted into his arms, letting the words of the song wash over her. Hunter Hayes was setting the scene with his song, "Wanted".

'_Cause I wanna wrap you up, Wanna kiss your lips,_

_I wanna make you feel wanted,_

_And I wanna call you mine; Wanna hold your hand forever,_

_And never let you forget it,_

_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted._

Daryl felt his heart beating out of his chest, there was no Merle to stop him this time. He was going to grab a hold of his balls and do it. He knew that she was too good for him, but he didn't care. He tilted her head up and his lips connected, moving slowly against each other's he felt her sigh and he took his cue kissing her deep, his tongue gliding against hers. He moved his hand down to the small of her back, almost to her ass; he spread his hand out and pushed her against him. He had never felt like this about a woman before. Carol was everything he wasn't; she was soft, kind, forgiving, and gentle. He wanted her to know how important she was to him, how much he wanted to be the man that made her happy.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah,_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do,_

_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up,_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight…._

Carol felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, but she could bring herself to answer it. She was too busy falling into the arms of the best man she had ever met. The song was long over when they heard Maggie clear her throat. The two of them jumped apart both blushing hard. Maggie smirked, "I hate to bother y'all but Sophia called and Beth's throwing up at home. She doesn't know what to do."

Carol nodded, "Alright I'm leaving right now."

Daryl nodded, "I'll go with ya and help out."

Maggie was loving this, "Oh goodie, I'll come too! This is going to be great now that y'all are kissing."

Carol groaned, "MAGARET!"

Maggie laughed, "It's alright momma, I love your choice in my new daddy."

Carol blushed red and Daryl was hoping the floor would swallow him up. Maggie just laughed, yeah watching these two try to have a relationship was going to be the highlight of her life right now.

**Ok, what did you think? **


	6. The Visit

Chapter 6…..The Visit

**I wasn't going to post again on this one so soon but I was begged by several people (DarylDixonVixen looking at you!) So here is the next chapter. Remember we will see Shane get his….but his evilness isn't gone yet! **

**Thanks for the love for this one! Here we go!**

**-Pink Palace-**

Carol shifted nervously outside the visitation room. Sophia had begged her to take her to see Shane, he had been in general population for six hours before his first beating and he ended up in the informatory with broken ribs and a busted up face. He was being moved to solitary today and he had his lawyer call and beg Carol to bring Sophia to see him. The only problem was because Sophia was under age she had to go with her. But Sophia had heard the conversation and begged her momma to take her and now here they were.

Carol had dressed in a modest pair of black jeans and a long sleeved red shirt, with her red keds. She didn't want to have anything he could complain about. Sophia grabbed her hand, "Thank you momma, I just want to see him, this one last time."

Carol stared at her daughter not sure what to say, what did she mean one last time? The guard stopped her before she could ask by opening the door and ushering them into the room, "Touching is restricted to hands only."

Carol nodded; there was no way in hell she was going to let him touch her, the thought alone made her skin crawl. Sophia sat stoically next to her as the door opened and Shane came in wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. He smiled through his black eyes and busted nose, "There's my girls."

Carol didn't say anything as Sophia watched the guard help him to his chair and take off his hand cuffs. Shane reached across the table to take Sophia's hands and she pulled back. Her face changing, "WHY?"

Shane stared at her, "What's the matter sugar?"

Sophia's chin trembled, "Why did you do this to momma? Why? You aren't married anymore, I'm a good kid, I do what you tell me to do and still you hurt her, WHY?"

Shane sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Sugar, this is a married folk's trouble…."

Sophia slammed her hand down on the table, "THAT ISN'T WHAT THIS IS BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT MARRIED! I hate you! I hate you so much! My momma is good to me to us, she does everything for us and all you do is HURT HER! I hope you DIE!"

Sophia got up and ran from the room, Carol went to follow her but Shane grabbed her wrist, "You know I'll get you for this. Ain't no man gonna love you like I do Carol Ann, someday you'll see that and old Shane will be gone. You'll be all alone broken down and used up just like you are now!"

The guard pulled him away from Carol and started to drag him out of the room, he smiled at her the smile he used when he was going to do something really cruel to her, "I'll see you real soon Carol Ann. REAL SOON."

Carol stood there frozen to the spot as they took him away; the man still scared the shit out of her. It didn't matter what she did his hands would always be there in the night grabbing her, hurting her and she knew he was right no man would want a woman like that. She wiped her face of tears and went in search of her youngest daughter hoping she could stop the evil he had started.

**-Pink Palace-**

Daryl hadn't had time to talk to Carol, not really, every night he walked her to her car, flipping off the faithful of Pastor Blake as he did and he kissed her softly as he got her to her car. He wasn't complaining, his days were busy with the bar and trying to get Merle sober enough to get him to the club on time for his shift. He loved working with Maggie the kid was really growing on him. Hell he didn't even mind the flirting the other women did as long as he could watch Carol every night. She was doing a damn fine job of running the place and he couldn't help the way he felt about her.

It was Saturday night and they had just closed up the club and he was walking her to her car. She had been nervous all day about something and he had no idea what was going on but he knew something was off about her. He felt brave and he put his arm around her, trying to show her some kind of comfort when she pulled away and looked at the ground, "Daryl, I really like you…."

Daryl sighed, "I hear a but in there."

Carol couldn't look at him; he was everything she wanted in a man. He was kind and brave and great with her kids, but the words that Shane had said that day at the jail were rattling around in her head. He wouldn't want her with the scars that Shane had placed on her body; he wouldn't want someone that woke up in sweat every night covering her mouth she tried to not scream because of the nightmares. What man would want that? Not him, she couldn't burden him with that.

Carol sighed, "Daryl you deserve a woman that can give you things, be what you need them to be. And I'm your boss and it's just not right, I'm sorry."

Daryl huffed, his heart breaking right there, she was his boss, she was better than him. "Yeah I got ya, see ya around. Enjoy your day off tomorrow." He stormed across the parking lot, his fists balled at his sides.

Carol got into her car and leaned her forehead against the steering wheel crying as she hugged herself. Shane Walsh had made sure she'd never find real love.

**-Pink Palace-**

Daryl sat at the Jackbox a small dive bar down the street from his apartment and watched his brother as he sweet talked two ladies that were sitting with him. His brother had been burning through women this week and Daryl knew why. Beth hadn't been to the club and when he asked about her Maggie would get a strange look on her face and Carol would just worry saying she wished she knew what was wrong with her. But Daryl thought his brother had the right idea. He pushed himself off his bar stool and walked toward his brother's table sitting down he told himself he didn't owe Carol Walsh nothing, he was a Dixon and he could get laid anywhere. And as the bleach blond next to him racked her fake finger nails up his leg he planned on doing just that.

**-Pink Palace-**

Carol sat up watching the sun come up at her picture window in her room. She hardly slept all night, her nightmares kept her up. It was so bad that Beth had called Maggie and her two daughters were now sleeping in her bed. She smiled covering both girls up she made her way into the hallway and checked on Sophia who was still asleep, her little girl was tough as nails and she had been so proud of her for finally seeing her father for the snake he was.

Carol headed into the bathroom and sat down doing her business. Though when she did, she accidentally knocked the trash can over. As she worked on cleaning up her mess she picked up a white stick and her eyes went wide.

She slammed opened the door to her bedroom and she kicked the bed, she was pissed. Maggie and Beth both looked at her, Carol glared at Maggie holding the stick in her hand, "IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO TELL ME?"

Maggie went white, "Oh momma you don't understand…."

Carol shook her head, "Oh my God Maggie! WHO? Who is the father? OH MY GOD! You've just gotten your life on track and now this! Please tell me it's Glenn for god sakes."

Maggie shook her head, "NO! Momma!"

Then Beth's voice came out in a squeak, "It's not Maggie momma, it's me."

Carol looked at her daughter, her straight A student, her daughter that had all her shit together and she needed to sit down or drink something. She sat down hard in the chair near her door, "Oh Bethany…Who is he? You haven't even been dating anyone!"

Beth wiped at her tears, "I was….behind your back….I knew you wouldn't like him…and he broke it off….I didn't mean for this to happen….Maggie said that sometimes you can get pregnant when you're on antibiotics…I'm so sorry…momma…please don't hate me."

Carol was shaking with rage, "I don't hate you….just tell me who did this."

Beth looked up at her, "Merle Dixon."

Carol's eyes turned dark and Maggie for the first time in her life was afraid of her mother, she wrapped an arm around her sister, "Now momma…."

Carol stood up and pulled her gun from her dresser, "I'm going to kill him." Her voice was calm and cold. As she threw clothes on.

Beth was sobbing, "Please momma, I'm so sorry! I love him, please don't hurt him!"

Carol shook her head, "Get dressed we're going for a ride. We're going to see Merle Dixon. I'll decide on what he says if he gets to breath another day or not."

Maggie went into the bathroom throwing on her clothes, her cell phone to her ear, she whispered to herself, "Pick up Daryl….for the love of God pick up." But there was no answer; Daryl was dead to the world sleeping his bed with the blond from the night before.

**-Pink Palace-**

There was a banging coming from somewhere in the next room, that Daryl couldn't place. He rolled over and saw it was only seven thirty in the morning on a Sunday. Who the fuck was knocking on their door? He got out of bed and pulled up his pants walking to the door without his shirt. When he opened the door he woke up quick, there standing there with the look of one pissed off pixie was Carol, "WHERE IS MERLE?"

Maggie stood behind her mother shaking her head and making a big belly while pointing at Beth, but Daryl wasn't getting it, "He's asleep, it's fucking seven thirty Carol, can't this wait?"

Carol shook her head, "NO it CAN'T!" She pushed past him heading into the room with the closed door to find Merle.

Maggie pulled him aside, whispering in his ear, "Beth's pregnant!"

Daryl's face went pale and then he remembered he had a woman in his room. He ran over and slammed his door just as Carol drug Merle out into the living room. "JESUS MISSY! I'm comin' what the fuck is the problem?"

Carol spun on Merle, her face was red and if she could spit fire she would've, "Wanted to be the first to congratulate you, SON, seems you're part of my family now! Beth is pregnant you ASSHOLE!"

Merle stood there stunned for a minute, his face going pale, "Bethie?"

Beth hid her face into Maggie's shoulder, she couldn't look at him, she saw the woman in his room when her mother opened the door and she didn't want anything to do with him right now. Merle ran a hand over his face and went to step toward her, but Carol pushed him away, "NO! You don't get to do that now! You best get a real DAMN good job so you can help her with this children that you….YOU PUT IN MY CHILD!"

Just then Daryl's door opened behind him and the blond from the night before came out in his shirt, "Sugar what's all the yelling about?"

Daryl wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. Carol huffed, "That figures. Come on girls, and gentleman, YOU'RE BOTH FIRED! The women in this family can do just fucking FINE on our own!"

Maggie and Beth glared at both men as their mother ushered them out the door. Merle looked at low as Daryl had ever seen him as he stood there staring at the door that was just slammed. Merle turned and looked at Daryl, "I didn't know…honest to Christ I didn't know."

Daryl sighed, they were in deep shit and he had no idea how the hell to get them out of it. He turned to the woman behind him, "Get your stuff, ya need to leave, this is a family matter." The woman nodded going back into his room. He looked at Merle and they both stood there shaking their heads, now what the hell did they do?

**Now because I'm sooo nice I'm going to work on putting the next chapter together so you have it up tonight….how will our boys ever get back into the Walsh ladies good graces? Maggie will be the key! Stay tuned! REVIEW ME!**


	7. Dixon Style Beggin'

Chapter 7…Dixon Style Beggin'

**Ok, here you go! Hope you like! Sorry for the big blow up and then the spilt in chapters! Hope you are enjoying our little family drama! Angst! Angst!**

**-Pink Palace-**

Daryl and Merle laid low for two days. Mostly the two of them went back and forth about how bad they had both fucked up. They cleaned their apartment, visited their parole officer, and started looking for new jobs. But both of them wanted to go back on their hands and knees and beg for their jobs back so they could be by the women that had taken their hearts. Daryl had ran into Rick and he told him that Shane was out on bail but he was ordered to stay away from Carol and the girls, which only made his anxiety go up that much more.

So now they were standing outside the back of the club at closing hoping that Maggie would open the door and talk to them. She had been refusing to answer Daryl's phone calls and his texting ability sucked really hard, so here they were smoking and freezing their nuts off in the middle of the night.

When Maggie opened the back door she rolled her eyes, "You two best get out of here, I might shot you!"

Daryl sighed, "Come on kid we need help here. We really screwed up."

Maggie threw away the trash, "You think? Do you know what this has done to my momma and Beth? Beth is crying all the time scared out of her mind, Momma cries when no one is looking. You two really are horse's asses!"

Merle sighed, "WE know that. How is she? How is Beth? Has she been to a doctor? Has she…."

Maggie growled, "STOP! She's fine, she went to the doctor Monday and she's doing fine so is the peanut."

Daryl nodded, "How about your momma with your daddy bein' out? Is she sleepin'? Eatin'?"

Maggie shook her head, "You know for two men that seem to care so much ya both fucked up really bad."

Merle huffed, "I was tryin' to do right by her, lettin' her go so she could find someone else, her age. I was tryin' to push her away."

Maggie folded her arms, "Mission accomplished great work. What about you? I trusted you with my momma."

Daryl sighed, "Look she told me she didn't want me around it wasn't the other way around."

Maggie stalked toward him and Gibbs slapped him upside the back of his head, "DUMB ASS! She saw my daddy that day and he said shit to get to her. She don't think she's good enough for you! Jesus MEN!"

Just then Glenn opened the door, "Hope you don't mean all men."

Maggie sighed, "Not you baby, go on inside, these two losers were just leaving." Maggie stopped at the door and glared at them, "You want to do something? Go over to the house and camp out, keep an eye on things. It's just a matter of time before he shows up and there's no telling what he'll do to them. Glenn's here with me, so I'm good. Go take care of them."

Daryl smirked at her, "Borrow your car?"

Maggie growled, throwing her keys at them, "AND BUY A DAMN CAR! Two grown ass men without a damn car and a baby on the way. JESUS!" She disappeared into the club.

Glenn glared at them, "Thanks guys now I have to listen to that."

Maggie screamed from inside, "MOVE IT RHEE!" Glenn ducked his head and shut the door locking it.

Daryl grinned at Merle, "Let's go get some coffee and go on a stakeout."

Merle smiled, "Let's do this brother!"

**-Pink Palace-**

Carol hadn't slept more than a few hours at a time. She had both Sophia and Beth in her bedroom with a chair under the door; she slept in the rocking chair, almost keeping watch over them as they slept. Her gun tucked under her blanket in her hand, he wasn't going to hurt them, he wasn't going to touch her grandchild. She was still trying to come to grips with that. Beth still had so much to do in life and now she was going to have a baby of her own.

That night at the club had been busy; Carol worked the bar with Beth and Maggie. She had put Sophia in her office and forbade her from coming out to call her cell if something was wrong. She didn't need for her fifteen year old to see half naked men dancing around for dollars. It was bad enough she saw Milton and Martinez making out before they opened. Oh the stories her kids could tell now, she felt like she went from mom of the year to trailer park mom in a matter of three months.

Then her thoughts would go to Daryl. She hated to admit it but she missed him a lot. It had only been two days, but she missed the hell out of him. But he was very clear in his choices, he did just what she told him too, go out and find some young thing and he did. She heard a noise downstairs and she went to the door, listening for any sign of movement. When she heard it again, she went over and woke up Beth.

Her daughter's eyes snapped open, "Momma?"

Carol held her finger to her lips and pointed at Sophia, "I heard something. Stay at the door with the chair under it and don't wake your sister. I'm going to see what it was…..have your phone ready if you hear anything."

Beth nodded at her, picking up a baseball bat that Carol had behind the door. Once Carol had gotten out the door her daughter shut and locked it. Carol crept down the stairs, with her gun in her hand, she hoped it was just the wind and not a thief or worse yet Shane. IF it was Shane she could kill him and make it look like an accident and that almost had her hoping it was him.

As she rounded the kitchen she saw two figures go by the kitchen window. She crept up to the back door and heard the door knob rattle. When she stood up to look out, she looked right into the face of Daryl Dixon.

Carol screamed and dropped the gun. It fired and the bullet buried itself into the cabinet she had her pots and pans in. Beth screamed upstairs, "MOMMA!"

Carol let out a deep breath, "I'm fine, I dropped the damn gun. It's fine."

Beth and Sophia came down the stairs; Beth still had the baseball bat in her hands, "Momma what is going on?"

Carol looked at the two Dixons who were now standing at the back door and she sighed, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Carol opened the door, "What do you two want?"

Daryl felt sweaty as soon as she opened the door, "Well…um…you see Merle and me were worried about ya….with Shane out and all and we thought we'd sit outside in Maggie's car….she let us borrow it….to keep watch…..but then Merle was worried the windows were open….so we went to check them….and then we saw ya….that's it…that's all….ya doin' good? How's the club?"

Carol had never wanted to face palm more than she did right now, "So you were worried about us? Why?"

Merle stepped a little more behind Daryl, his eyes not leaving the gun that Carol had picked up, he knew the woman wanted his nuts, so he wasn't going to push it, "That's my kid in there and I wanted to make sure that Beth is fine….ya know…her daddy don't start no trouble….protectin' ya…like ya said y'alls family now."

Carol heard Beth huff behind her but she didn't turn around, "We're family now, isn't that nice. Well thank you boys, we're good here. Just heard a noise and came to check on it and here it was just you two scaring the shit out of us tonight. So good night."

Daryl put his hand on the door to stop her, "Woman, let us help. For god sakes, it ain't that hard to let someone help you."

Sophia stepped forward and smiled, "Momma he's right, you might sleep if they stay. They can sleep in the living room, what can it hurt? Beth's already pregnant!"

Beth let out a sob and ran from the room, Carol glared at Sophia, "You go fix that young lady right now!"

Sophia sighed, "Yes momma, but all she does is cry!"

Sophia left and she opened the door for them, "Well come on! If you're coming, but you!" She turned toward Merle poking her finger into his chest, "You do anything else to her and I'll shoot your NUTS OFF!"

Merle nodded, "Yes ma'am I swear."

**-Pink Palace-**

Carol brought pillows and blankets into the living room where both Dixon men were settling in for the night. "If you need anything just let me know."

Daryl stood there stepping a little closer, "Which room is yours?" His cheeks blushing and his hands sweaty.

Carol smirked, "The one with the gun in it. Good night boys." As she walked up the stairs Merle started laughing.

Daryl turned to him, "What the fuck ya laughin' about?"

Merle chuckled, "Damn it boy I have to laugh or I'm gonna cry my damn eyes out! Can't ya hear her up there, she's still fuckin' cryin'. I did that."

Daryl flopped down in the recliner, "Nah, I'm the one who told ya to stop seein' her and look where that got ya. Now you're gonna be a daddy and she ain't even talkin' to ya."

Merle groaned lying back on the couch, "Ain't your fault, I've always been the fuck up boy. Don't even know how to be a daddy with the one we had. Now I guess I better fuckin' figure it out."

Daryl sighed, "Yeah, I guess we both need to figure shit out." Daryl looked over at his brother, "Ya love 'er don't ya?"

Merle sighed nodding his head, "Yeah I do. I know it ain't right, I'm as old as her daddy and have a record and I ain't got much to offer her, but yeah somethin' about that girl. She's so sweet and when she looks at ya like that with those eyes, there ain't nothin' in the world ya wouldn't do for her. What about ya? Ya still sweet on missy there?"

Daryl sighed, "Yeah, I am. But I'm in the same damn boat as ya are; she ain't gonna look at me now. Hell she should've before. Scared up piece of shit ex con that tends bar at her club. Ain't worth the dirt on that woman's shoes."

Merle groaned, "We're real fucks up boy. Night."

Daryl nodded his head, "We are, night Merle."

Carol stood at the top of the stairs, she was going to go back down there and yell at Merle for making Beth such a mess and she had heard the conversation between the two men. She sighed heading back into her bedroom; she needed to think before she did anything now.

**-Pink Palace-**

Daryl woke up when he heard the front door open. He looked up to see Maggie standing there smirking at them, "So you got in the house did you?"

Daryl nodded rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Yeah, your momma almost shot us but we got in."

Maggie huffed, "Ain't no almost, momma is a dead shot. If she wanted you dead then you'd be dead. So now that you're in the house what are you going to do about it?"

Sophia came walking in her hair all crazy and her pj pants all twisted, "Yeah what are you two going to do?"

Daryl groaned looking over at Merle, Merle shrugged, "Gonna protect your family and see what happens from there. Ain't lettin' nothin' happen to y'all."

Sophia smiled at Daryl, "So are you taking me to school then?"

Daryl nodded sleepily, "Sure kid I can take ya."

Carol came down the stairs in a pair of yoga pants and a tee shirt, "I can take her."

Daryl woke up fast standing up he shook his head, "No I got it, kid go get dressed."

Maggie smiled at her mom, "Momma why don't we make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast like we use too?"

Carol sighed, "Sure, let's go."

Maggie smiled, pulling Daryl with them, she mouthed to Merle, 'Go talk to Beth!'

Merle jumped up and almost ran up the stairs as Maggie pulled Daryl into the kitchen and sat him down at the table. "Now Daryl you are going to love momma's pancakes, love them almost as much as ya love my momma."

Carol almost dropped the eggs in her hands, "MARGARET! "

Maggie chuckled, "Sorry momma, sorry, just kidding." Maggie winked at Daryl and he let his head fall onto the table, wondering when this hell was going to end.

**-Pink Palace-**

Beth was standing in front of her mirror trying to get her face to not look like she cried all damn night. She sighed when she heard the knock at the door, "Sophia I'm fine. Go get ready for school."

Merle stepped into the room shutting the door behind him, "Not Sophia, it's me."

Beth turned around and looked at him, "Oh, I…..what do you want?"

Merle sighed, "I wanted to know if ya was alright? How ya was doin' and all….ain't had time to see ya, not really."

Beth walked over to her dresser and grabbed the sonogram picture and handed it to Merle, "The baby's fine."

Merle stared down at the picture in his hands, not sure what he was looking at, "This the kid?"

Beth nodded, "It still kind of looks like a sea horse right now, but that's it."

Merle stepped closer, "Show me."

Beth traced her finger over the shape of the baby, "There, that's the heart right there. Doctor said it was strong and healthy."

Merle nodded, his eyes looking at her face as she looked at the picture, "Ya look real pretty like this, pregnant and all, I heard they say a woman glows and ya have that glow about ya."

Beth blushed, "I'm not glowing, I'm a mess."

She moved to step away from him, but he caught her wrist, "Ya look real pretty to me, angel."

Beth pulled her hand from his, "Don't. Just don't say those things to me."

She retreated to the other side of the room and Merle followed her, "I ain't just sayin' that. I did what I did and I ain't ever gonna be able to take it back, but I did it because I thought ya needed more than me…some washed up old man that has a record, but now there ain't no other choice angel, I want to take care of ya, take care of this kid."

Beth shook her head, "I don't need taken care of. Momma and I have worked it out and I'm going to keep going to school and I'm going to graduate and I'm going to take care of this baby."

Merle gently pushed her against the wall, his hand going over her lower belly, "Ain't doin' it alone and I'll do whatever it takes to convince ya."

Beth pushed away and grabbed her bag going to the kitchen. Merle followed her, when they got into the kitchen he stood there a minute, looking at everyone, "Carol?"

Carol turned around and looked at him, Merle took a deep breath, "I need my job back, I don't give a shit if ya keep every cent for the kid but I need a job and I got me another one working part time down at the liquor store. To help with the kid. I need my job back missy. I ain't lettin' no one take care of this kid, it's mine and I'm gonna do right by Beth and the baby."

Carol nodded her head, "Alright, that's fine. You start back tonight."

Merle nodded, "Daryl too."

Carol sighed, "Daryl too." Carol turned back to her pancakes wondering what the hell she just got herself into. Both Dixons smiled at each other, they won that battle, but the war was far from done.

**Alright, next chapter Merle shows up at Beth's school and Daryl gets a little jealous! Shane is lurking in the background! Hope you liked! **


	8. The Hits Keep Coming

Chapter 8….Hits Kept Coming

**LOL…only a few of you saw the whole Merle Daddy thing and it made me laugh to wake up this morning and read your reviews! Thank you so much for all the love and reviews! Now on with the story!**

**-Pink Palace-**

Daryl fidgeted as he drove Sophia to school. He had no idea how to talk to a fifteen year old; she kept playing with the radio and humming to herself. She finally looked at him with her little arms crossed looking more like her mother than he liked to admit, "So what do you want from my momma? She's special she needs a boyfriend that will take her out and take care of her. So what do you want from my momma?"

Daryl was sweating bullets, for the love of god how could you be afraid of this little thing? He wiped his brow, "I like your momma."

Sophia nodded, "That's good, but if you like my momma why'd ya sleep with that other woman….I heard Beth and Maggie…..and my momma crying…..so spill it."

Daryl groaned, "Your momma said she didn't want me around kid, I wasn't trying to hurt her. I thought she didn't want me around."

Sophia nodded her head and looked out the window a second, "You know what I think?"

Daryl looked at her, a little afraid of what she was going to say. Sophia's jaw was set hard, "I think that if you like someone and want to get to know them, even go out with them, you don't give up. Are you lazy or something?"

Daryl shook his head, "NO, I'm not lazy."

Sophia shrugged, "Then maybe YOU just need to try harder, I mean if you really want a woman with three kids and a grandkid on the way. But my momma's been hurt enough and now she needs a man that will love her, like crazy."

Daryl pulled the car up in front of the high school and Sophia opened the door, she grabbed her back pack and then looked in at him, "Momma has never been given flowers by a man. Just a little hint. Thanks for the ride Daryl."

Daryl waved as she headed into the school he sat there making sure she got inside and then he drove back to Carol's house, hoping that Carol was in a talking mood. But first he needed to get some damn flowers.

**-Pink Palace-**

Shane Walsh couldn't believe that he was able to talk stupid ass Lori into posting his bail. Now he was standing in a neighbor's yard under the cover of the trees, watching Carol as she took the trash out. She really needed a lesson. She put him in jail, she turned all three of his girls against him and what was that bitch doing? She was shacking up with two of the dirtiest rednecks he'd ever seen. He crept closer watching her as she went back into the house. Yeah she needed a lesson, if he couldn't have her NO ONE WOULD.

His eyes narrowed as he saw one of the Dixons get out of her car with a handful of wildflowers. Must be the one she's fucking, well it doesn't matter, nothing matters. I'll show her, I'll teach her what happens when you screw with Shane Walsh.

**-Pink Palace-**

Daryl walked into the kitchen. He had stopped on his way to pick the flowers and now he felt like an idiot. He walked over and handed them to Carol, muttering almost, "I thought ya might need a little somethin' to cheer ya up today. I know they ain't much….but here ya go."

Carol stared down at the clumsily put together wildflowers and smiled, "Thank you Daryl, these are lovely."

Daryl nodded, "Do ya mind if I use your shower? Want to clean up before work."

Carol nodded, "Sure no problem. Where'd Merle go?"

Daryl smirked, "Ya don't want to know. I'll only be a minute then we can go."

Carol watched him go upstairs and she smiled, a man brought her flowers, maybe this day was going to get better.

**-Pink Palace-**

Carol remembered when she heard the shower go on that she didn't have any fresh towels out for him. So she ran up the stairs and pulled two from the linen closet. She creaked the door open to the shower and was just going to throw the towels inside when she looked up at the mirror above the sink. It gave her a great view of his naked body. Even through the clear shower curtain she could see the ridges and defined planes of his muscles. She was frozen as she watched him, she knew it was so wrong, but damn it there was a hot man in her shower, one she kissed, who kissed her and she couldn't help herself.

When he started to tug on his cock she almost wanted to die. The heat pooling in her core was enough to set her off, she leaned in a little wanting to get a better look. The water beading down his shoulder, his hair wet and matted against his face and that strong neck. The way his nipples peaked under the water, making her mouth water. She was panting as her eyes trailed down his flat stomach the valley of dark hair that led to his sex; she wanted to run her tongue down that.

Then his cock was by far the biggest she had ever seen and she seen some cocks here lately with the club and all. But the way he pumped it with his fist, she wondered what else those hands could do. When he came his face was so intense, she wanted to know what it would look like above her. She shivered, shutting the door and setting the towels on the floor outside. She ran into her room and closed the door sitting on the bed, willing herself to relax. She really was going to hell like Pastor Blake said, she watched a man masturbate that didn't even know she was there.

Daryl smirked to himself when he heard her door close, he wasn't going to jack off in her shower, but the thought of her being so close and then her damn bra hanging on the back of the door, at least he hoped that was her bra, well he couldn't help himself. When he started he heard the door open, his hunter's hearing better than most people. He heard her breath catch and it just spurred him on, he smiled to himself as he got out of the shower, he hoped she like the show, because he was planning on giving her more than just that. As he dressed he couldn't help but whistle an old Willie Nelson song that his momma liked so well, 'Crazy'. It was going to be fucking good day and for a Dixon that was something.

**-Pink Palace-**

Merle got Beth's schedule from Maggie and now there he sat watching young coeds walk around the campus of Berea Community College. He had his ass parked right outside the nursing building where he knew his sweet angel was. He was going to make this shit right with her. HE WAS.

He had cashed his check from work and was planning on taking her to lunch. He just hoped that she would let him take her. He looked up to see her coming out of the building with a few of her friends. His heart sped up a little, how was it that after so many women, this little girl had him falling all over himself and acting like an idiot.

Beth saw him when she came out but she ignored him. She wasn't going to let him just fall into her good graces. Not anymore, she was a strong Walsh woman and she wasn't going to let this MAN, control her life. Even if he did look super cute sitting there.

So when she got to the bottom of the stairs she walked right by him with the others and hustled toward cafeteria. Merle shook his head and looked up into the sky, he knew she was punishing him and that was fine. He had plans of his own; she couldn't ignore him for long. Not with what he had planned.

Beth had just sat down near the wall of windows when she saw him. Merle was walking back and forth on his hands. She tried to ignore him but he kept getting closer and closer to the window. Finally her friend Amy was like, "Who is that?"

Beth sighed, "A friend from my mom's club."

Amy chuckled, "Well I think he's trying to get your attention Beth, go out and talk to him. He's older but he's cute. Is he a dancer?"

Beth sighed, "No, he's the security. I'll get rid of him."

Amy called behind her, "Hey if you don't want him, I might."

Beth growled, she was really going to kill him now. She stalked outside and Merle hopped up standing and dusting his hands off, "Shit angel, didn't know how much longer I could keep goin'. How ya feelin'? Did ya eat enough? YA want some ice cream? I bet that kid's stravin'."

Beth crossed her arms and stared at him, "Merle what are you doing here? I go to school here."

Merle nodded, "I guess I'm embarrassing ya, don't want your old man boy toy hangin' around. I got ya, but I ain't goin' away, sorry if ya is ashamed of me, but this here's my kid and I ain't goin' away."

Beth stared at his face, "I'm not ashamed of you Merle. SHIT….come on inside and eat lunch with us, but so help me if you sleep with one of my friends."

Merle smirked at her, as he put his arm around her, "Oh angel, I ain't wantin' to sleep with no one but my woman here. Let's eat."

Beth couldn't help but smile, the big crude bastard was too damn cute sometimes. She knew that was what got her into the trouble with him in the first place. But she figured what the hell at this point. She sighed walking into the cafeteria. She figured there was no use trying to fight it; Merle Dixon was part of her life now.

**-Pink Palace-**

Daryl and Maggie had been working for over an hour unloading the shipment of supplies when he got up the nerve to ask her about her mom, "So your mom…..she like the outdoors?"

Maggie looked at him, a small smirk on her face, "Why are you asking?"

Daryl sighed, "I thought this weekend, I might take her with me on my hunt."

Maggie laughed, "Oh sure nothing says I want to date you like let's kill shit."

Daryl sighed, "Where should I take her? Ya know ya pointed out that I don't have a fuckin' car?"

Maggie shook her head, "Oh man, even at your age you have no clue. Come on it's time for lunch; let's go find you a car. Jesus, I can't believe I'm the one helping y'all with this. Good thing I'm well adjusted or this all trying to fuck your mom thing would freak my ass out."

Daryl turned eight shades of red, "FUCKIN' HELL don't talk like that about your momma kid!"

Maggie just laughed, opening the door for him, "Come on loser, let's go."

**-Pink Palace-**

Finding a car, or a truck had taken more than just their lunch hour. But now Daryl and Merle were the owners of one beat to fuck rusted out Ford pickup. Maggie had laughed and told them both it had character. Merle had them pick him up from the college on their way and both men had reluctantly handed over four hundred bucks a piece to the man that was selling it.

Merle had just looked at it in disgust, he didn't even know where the fuck they would put a baby seat. When he had said that both Daryl and Maggie had laughed. It was so foreign to see Merle worried about shit like that.

Now Daryl was behind for opening and lucky for him Merle decided to help him out and they were all busting ass to try and get the club ready. While they were stocking the bar, Milton and Martinez came in with a very tall mean ass looking guy. Milton came up to the bar, "Where's Carol?"

Maggie nodded toward the back offices and Milton almost squealed as he took off toward them to find her. Martinez sat down and smirked, "Milty thinks he found Carol's ace in the hole around here. This is Dave he's danced at a few places we've worked before."

Daryl nodded to the man, who only nodded back. He eyed the man a minute wondering why Milton and Martinez thought he was so good. He looked like a damn biker to him and one that had been in jail more than out on the road.

Carol came out from the back and Milton led her to Dave, "Carol Walsh, this is Dave Bryant one of our old friends from Studs. He's looking for work."

Carol shook the man's hand, "Nice to meet you Dave, so you have experience?"

Dave nodded his head, "Yes ma'am I've been dancing for a while." Daryl watched as the man smiled at Carol and it pissed him the fuck off. Dave leaned down toward Carol, "Ladies love the ink."

Carol nodded, a small blush coming to her face, Jesus he smelled good, "Well if you want to try out that would be great. Do you want to make an appointment?"

Dave shook his head, "Nope, Milton can turn something on and I'll dance for you right now. If you have time, I'd like to know if I have the job, I could start tonight."

Carol smiled, "Alright, you and Milton go on up to the DJ booth and let me know when you're ready."

Daryl watched as Milton led Dave over to the DJ booth. Carol smiled sitting down at the bar, "Well, this is new, usually Andrea does this part."

Maggie smirked, she could sense how much this was killing Daryl, "Oh momma you own a strip club and you've never had a lap dance."

Carol blushed, "Maggie!"

Martinez laughed, turning around on his bar stool, he yelled toward the booth, "HEY DAVE! GIVE HER A LAP DANCE! SHE'S NEVER HAD ONE!"

Dave smirked and waved to them and went back to helping Milton. Carol just shook her head, "I hate you all."

Daryl huffed, "Ya ain't got to do it."

Carol looked into his face and she saw it, it was just a quick flash but she saw the jealousy there and it made her heart beat a little more. Dave walked back over, "You ready?"

Carol nodded, turning to him, "I'm ready, let's do this."

Dave took her down so she was sitting in front of the stage and he jumped up onto the stage. Milton hit the music and Nickelback's 'Sex' filled the air as Dave started his dance. Maggie sat on the bar almost drooling on herself, "Damn I wish I was momma right now." Daryl growled and Maggie and Merle laughed, Carol was having a damn fine time and it pissed him off.

Carol couldn't believe this; the man was covered in head to toe ink. When he got down to his black boxers, he jumped off the stage and started to grind against her leg, she was shocked when he leaned down and whispered to her, "It's all me, if you want to feel."

Carol felt her core flood, damn if the boy wasn't large, he might be the largest one she had. She just smirked and wished she had a few drinks before it might make this all less awkward. When he was done, he sat on her lap and looked down at her, "Do I have the job?"

Carol could hardly breathe, he smelled good, his erection was hard and ready, and she hadn't had sex in a long time. If she had been any other woman she would have taken him in the back and did a proper casting couch. But she just smiled at him, "You can start tonight. Thank you for the dance."

Dave smirked, getting off her lap; he took her hand and helped her up. Her body crushing into his, his erection digging into her stomach, "Any time, in case you didn't know, I'm straight."

Carol nodded, feeling more like a teenage girl than a strip club owner, "I'll keep that in mind."

When she turned around, Daryl was still glaring at them. She could tell he was pissed. She smiled to herself as she went back to her office, she needed a minute. A long minute to herself, yeah after the show that Daryl put on this morning, she needed a little alone time to herself.

**-Pink Palace-**

Daryl stood at the bar watching her go back to her office, Milton and Martinez took Dave to the back to get him set up. Daryl threw his rag down on the bar, "I'll be back!"

Maggie and Merle just smirked at each other, but kept putting the stuff away behind the bar. They knew that little lap dance was enough to push Daryl over the edge.

He stormed up to her door and knocked hard, "CAROL!"

Carol was flush, she had locked her door and sitting behind her desk with her hand down her panties, she just needed two more minutes and then she could get through this day without jumping anyone. She never, EVER touched herself like this, at home the kids were always climbing into bed with her and she was never alone. Hell over the past four years she had never even thought about sex, but after the day she was having she needed a release. She was close before she even started and then Daryl knocked on her door. When she didn't answer right away, he tried the door knob which had her jumping up and running for the door while she rebuttoned her pants.

When she opened the door Daryl narrowed his eyes at her, her face was flush and she was almost panting, she plastered on a fake smile, "Yes Daryl?"

Daryl pushed past her and his hunter's nose could smell her arousal in the air and that thought made him hard and pissed at the same time. He sat down on the corner of her desk and looked at her, "Shut the damn door."

Carol shut the door and leaned against it, "What can I do for you? Is there something wrong?"

Daryl stalked toward her, one hand going to her hip, while the other fisted on the door beside her head. He looked her up and down, her chest heaving and she was almost whimpering at how close he was. He knew it wouldn't take anything to just fuck her against the door, but he wanted more from her than that.

He knew she was right handed so he took her right hand and he brought her fingers to his lips, her arousal was very clear from the smell on those delicate fingers. He took them into his mouth, his eyes intent on hers as he sucked her essence from them. Carol moaned as he sucked her fingers, his eyes bored into her. He let her hand go and he smirked at the way her chest was heaving, damn he wanted her.

Daryl leaned in close and she was ready, she wanted him to kiss her, hell she wanted him period. Daryl ran his nose up her neck and took a deep breath of her scent; he stopped at her ear and whispered, "Just remember who can make ya feel that way. Ain't no tattooed asshole, it's me." He bucked into her with his erection, he growled, "I'll have ya woman, but not here and not like this."

He pulled away and leaned in kissing her so hard; she could taste the traces of herself on his tongue. When he pulled back he grunted, "Next time ya watch me, just come in and give me hand."

Carol's face went red and she nodded, she knew she couldn't find any words. Daryl smirked, "Tomorrow ya and me are goin' out, that alright with ya?" Carol nodded, afraid to speak, Daryl grunted, "Soon woman, or fuckin' soon."

He pulled away and smiled at her, a full on smile, "Best let ya get back to what ya was doin'. Wait…" He took her fingers and sucked on them again, making sure he made a popping sound when he released her fingers, "Already for ya, nice and wet."

Carol shivered as he moved her out of the way and opened the door winking at her, "Best open the club. Take your time and think about me when you're workin'."

When he closed the door Carol collapsed on into the closest chair, that had been the hottest shit she had ever seen and it happened to her. Little old Carol Ann Walsh. She groaned, leaning her head back, Daryl Dixon was going to be the death of her and she kind of liked it.

**I gave you some smut….I hope you liked!**


	9. Dating Dixon Style

Chapter 9…..Dating Dixon Style

**Well you seem to be enjoying this one and you liked the last little bit of naughty in the last chapter! I don't know how much I will get written today it's my oldest daughter's 18****th**** birthday so it's a little nuts, but I hope you like this.**

**-Pink Palace-**

Daryl smirked as he flopped down in the old recliner in Carol's living room. He could hear Merle talking to Beth at her door, that seemed to be going better. His brother was doing everything he could to get back into his angel's good grace. Daryl stared at the ceiling wondering what his woman was doing above him, damn she had hardly looked at him all night and when she did she blushed fire engine red. He smirked it was good to be the one that didn't blush for a change.

Merle came in and fell onto the couch, "I'm takin' Beth and Sophia to the zoo tomorrow."

Daryl smirked looking at his brother, "The zoo, really? You? Do ya know what one is?"

Merle growled, "Shut the fuck up! I'm god damn tryin' here. She said she wouldn't go nowhere alone with me and said Sophia had to pick. And the damn kid picked the fuckin' zoo."

Daryl smiled, "Zoo, that should be good. Be careful they don't think you're an escaped gorilla or some shit."

Merle threw his shoe at Daryl and Daryl smirked, settling back into his chair and closing his eyes, looked like tomorrow was going to be something new for both of them.

**-Pink Palace-**

Daryl was up first, he showered and changed heading out to fill up the truck and get everything together he needed for their date. Sophia and Maggie both had coached him on what to do and he was getting nervous when he got back to the house. He wasn't sure this was the best thing, Maggie was right he was taking her hunting with him. Who the fuck does that?

When he walked into the house Maggie was sitting at the table with Glenn, he huffed, "Why the fuck ya even live at the club you're always here?"

Maggie smirked, "So are you and you're not related, unless you're just trying to fuck my mom."

Glenn groaned, "This conversation just got out of hand."

Maggie laughed, leaning her head on Glenn's shoulder, "Come on baby, it's all good, my mom wants to fuck him too."

Daryl glared at Maggie, walking over to get a cup of coffee, "She ready?"

Maggie jumped up, "I'll check, Merle just left with Beth and Sophia he looked miserable! It was great."

Daryl chuckled, "I know."

Maggie reappeared with Carol who was in jeans and a tee shirt, "I didn't know what to wear to go hunting in."

Daryl looked her up and down and smirked, "That's fine. I'll go easy on ya. Come on; show me how good ya are with that gun of yours."

Maggie laughed as they walked out the door, "Y'all wear protection, I'm too old to have a new sister!"

Carol shook her head as they walked toward the truck, "She's awful, I'm sorry."

Daryl nodded, "It's alright someday she'll have little pretty Asian lookin' babies with her mouth. Kind of feel bad for Glenn."

Carol laughed as he opened the truck door for her and she slid in. A few seconds later they were on their way and she smiled looking around the cab of the truck, "Maggie said you two got a truck. I like it."

Daryl nodded, "Not much but at least it's ours. So ya ever been huntin' before?"

Carol shook her head, "No this will be a first for me."

Daryl smirked, "Just don't shot me alright?"

Carol chuckled, "I'll try not to."

**-Pink Palace-**

Merle was pretty sure he was in hell. He had followed Beth and Sophia all over the damn zoo. He had bought ice cream and cotton candy, which Sophia made him carry. He had listened to them oh and awe over every little cuddle ass looking creature there was and now he was waiting in line for the fucking train. HIM! Merle Dixon was going to sit his ass on a train and take a tour of the same damn zoo he'd already walked twice! He sighed, hoping this day would be over soon.

Beth looked over at him, she knew he was trying his best, but she knew he was miserable. She took his hand and he turned to look at her, she smiled at him, "Thank you for today, we're having a great time. I think Sophia needed this today. A moment to just forget all about the shit at home."

Merle smiled, squeezing her hand, "You're welcome. I'd do anythin' for ya."

Beth nodded, "I know, it's fun being with you like this."

Just then their hands were wrenched apart and Merle turned to see Shane Walsh's fist connect with his face, "YOU GET YOUR FLITHY HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!"

Merle stumbled back, taking in the scene. Sophia was hitting her daddy's back and Beth was trying to get in-between them, but Shane shoved her down on the ground hard. Once Merle saw Beth go down something snapped inside him. He was going to kill the mother fucker. He launched at Shane, his fist connecting with the man's nose busting it open. Then he started working the ribs, not saying a word or even flinching when Shane got in a few hits of his own.

When all was said and done, the police were called and they were lined up on the ground. Shane across from Merle. The cops were talking to Beth who was holding a crying Sophia to her side. The cop nodded his head and walked over toward Merle, "Listen we realize you were just protecting you girl and her sister, so we're going to walk you out. There's not much I can do with him, we'll hold him over night but he'll probably bail out. Do you think you can hold yourself together to get them home without any trouble?"

Merle nodded to the cop, who helped him up and uncuffed him. Merle leaned over looking down at Shane, "That girl, is MINE! She's carryin' my kid and I won't have ya pushin' her ass around. Come near her, come near THEM and the cops ain't gonna be your biggest problem."

The cop moved Merle along and he walked over putting his arm around the two girls, "Come on let's get ya home."

The walk to the car was quiet and Sophia had settled down finally. As she was getting into the car, she went up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for kicking his ass Merle."

Merle was stunned, "Ain't nothin' won't let anything hurt ya or your sisters or your momma. We're family now little one."

Sophia nodded, giving him a little smile, "Can we get movies and order pizza?"

Merle nodded, "Sure kid." Sophia beamed then as she got into the car and he closed the door. Merle leaned against the car looking at Beth, "I'm real sorry angel, I wanted to give ya two a good day and that piece of shit…."

Beth shook her head, leaning into his chest, "It wasn't your fault. He's an ass, always will be. It's scary he's following us around like that. I hope they put him away for a long time on those drug charges."

Merle wrapped his arms around her, "Me too Angel, me too."

**-Pink Palace-**

Daryl led Carol further into the woods, the shitty thing about being out there was there was no cell service and he knew that Carol was worried about the kids. He could see it on her face, "They're fine, Merle won't let anything happen to them."

Carol smiled, "Am I that transparent?"

Daryl smirked, "Yeah a little, but I like it on ya. Now come on we only got three squirrels that ain't gonna feed us all tonight."

Carol chuckled, "I can't believe I shot one."

Daryl huffed, "Me neither, blew the damn things head clean off. Remind me never to piss ya off."

Carol laughed following him as he took them down near a stream. Carol's breath caught. All along the banks were small purple and pink flowers, the trees were dense so the sun light came through the trees in a few place and there were small moths dancing above the water. "It's so beautiful."

Daryl smiled, watching her face; he had never seen a grown woman look at something with such wonder. He set his crossbow down and sat on the ground, patting the spot next to him, "Come on."

Carol sat down next to him, grinning from ear to ear as she watched the water and the flowers, "So do you come here all the time to hunt?"

Daryl shook his head, "I go to different places. It is nice here though. Bet if we lay back we can watch the birds in the trees."

Carol looked up and smiled at him as she laid back looking up into the trees. Daryl came down propped up on his elbow looking down at her while she looked up at the trees. She blushed laughing nervously, "What are you doing?"

Daryl brushed a stray hair from her face, "Lookin' at ya. Why ain't allow or somethin'?"

Carol rolled her eyes, "I feel silly." She started to get up but Daryl put his hand on her stomach holding her down. Carol swallowed hard, watching his handsome face as he looked intently into hers. She had no idea what to do this situation; she had only ever been with Shane and the idea of being with Daryl excited and scared the hell out of her. He started to move down toward her and she put her hand on his chest, tears biting at her lips, her voice a broken whisper, "I have scars."

Daryl's eyes changed for a minute and then he nodded, "So do I." Then his lips brushed her, soft and gentle moving against hers. Her hands went to his hair, tangling in her fingers. When she moaned he took the chance to deepen the kiss, loving how her body was reacting to him. Her scent of jasmine and cherries filled his nose as he shifted a little so he was almost on top of her, but not quite.

When he broke the kiss, Carol was almost panting, "Daryl?"

He smirked, "Carol?"

Carol smiled, her hand brushing the hair from his eyes, "Why me?" Her eyes searched his, looking for any sign as to why he would want a woman like her.

Daryl looked at her, his throat felt dry, "Cuz ya don't see what I see, that's why." His lips found hers again and they kissed lazily like old lovers that had found each other after years. His hand went to her stomach; pushing up her shirt a little he felt her flinch when he found one of the scars. He sat back on his knees and took a deep breath, pulling his shirt over his head. He swallowed hard taking her hand and running it over a really bad scar he had.

Carol looked up at him, "How?"

Daryl closed his eyes, "My daddy, Merle has them too, he's just not afraid to show them." He opened his eyes and looked down at her, "See you're not the only one with them."

He bent down pulling up her shirt a little and his fingers traced over the scar. He kissed it softly, running his tongue along the mark, "Scars just remind us that we lived through whatever the fuck hurt us. Ain't nothin' more than that Carol. I know ya saw my scars in my apartment, when I was in the shower, but it's different to focus on them. We all have them, one way or another we have them, some ya just can't see."

He moved so he was laying in-between her legs and he hovered over her, looking at her face, "Carol? I'm gonna kiss ya some more."

Carol nodded, her arms already going around his neck, as his lips touched hers she couldn't believe the man that was above her, the way his hands moved on her skin, the way he was gentle with her, almost treating her like she might break. She melted back into the cool earth and let his hot hard body melt into hers. It was like they were made for each other as their mouths moved together, soft whimpers and moans filling the air as his hand crept up under her shirt to cup one of her breasts in his hand. Carol arched into the touch, his hand going into her cup and it was his turn to groan.

He looked down at her, her face flush, "I have to stop, I don't know how much longer I can be a gentleman here."

He pulled back and went to stand up and she took a deep breath pulling her shirt over her head, her eyes looking at his boots, "Then don't be." She unhooked her bra and laid back on the ground, her body shaking as he stared down at her. She looked like she belonged there, laying in the woods next to that stream. Her short hair giving her the look of a magical woodland pixie. He was hard before, but now he was raging in his pants.

He slowly lowered himself back on top of her, his mouth finding her nipple and he sucked and marveled as the peak turned to stone under his mouth. He rolled the other one in-between his fingers and she cried out bucking into him. He switched giving the other one the same attention, trying to keep himself focused on her, when all he wanted to do was pound into her. But this was Carol and it had to be good.

Carol ran her hands down his broad muscular back and she whimpered as he kissed up her neck, licking and sucking at velvet smooth skin. His hand was leaving her breast and working down to the waist band of her pants; he searched her eyes and only saw a hunger there that he knew was reflected in his own eyes. He was never good at this, he was the shy one, the one that never made the first move and here he was doing all the moves on her.

Before he could get his hand in, she pushed him back a little and he thought for a minute that she had changed her mind, but she smiled at him unbuttoning her jeans and slipping them down a little. He sat back on his heels and helped her pulling the pants from her legs and taking off her shoes. He made a pile of their clothes standing up he took off his pants and boots, then he settled back over her in his black boxers. His heart was beating hard as his erection bucked into her core. The only thing that separated them now was two thin strips of fabric. He didn't rush he wanted her to want this more than breathing; he wanted her to feel like he did. So he kissed her, paying special attention to her mouth, kissing the deepest parts of her, fuck he could lay there with her just like that for the rest of his life.

His hand went in-between them and rubbed the soaking wet fabric of her panties and she moaned, her eyes begging him, "Daryl, please." She whispered to him, he smirked, running his fingers along the lace at the top of her panty line. He put his hand flat and slipped it down groaning into her neck when he found her shaved, fuck that was hot.

Carol felt like she might explode if he didn't touch her, she was whimpering as his fingers ghosted over her folds, taking their time to get to know every inch of her. When he ran a finger up her slit and find the small bundle of nerves she gasped, bucking up into his hand. He pulled back, slipping the panties from her body and he growled when he saw her. She opened her legs and let her knees fall to the sides. He sat there his cock screaming at him as he watched himself put one finger into her hot wet core. He moved slow, moving the finger in and out loving the way she arched her back and moaned. He knew this was slowly killing her, because the whole damn thing had him wanting to explode but he kept his pace knowing she would reward him.

Carol pushed up on her elbows, she cupped him through his boxers and his eyes narrowed at her as she rubbed him through the fabric. Daryl groaned as she pushed down his boxers enough to get him free from them. He looked down and watched as she moved her small hand up and down his shaft. When he started to buck into her hand, he took his finger from her and sucked her juice off he digit.

He gently pushed her back and brought himself down on top of her, kissing her as he lined up and joined them together. Carol moaned into his mouth, he was so large and he was stretching and breaking her, making her perfect for him as he thrust just a little, getting himself deeper into her. He grunted as he moved inside, his hand on her stomach as he moved slow, loving the way her head moved from one side to the other and her hips were deliciously moving against his. She bit her lips and he thought he would cum just from watching her react to him. She was panting, the sheen of sweat was getting thicker on both their bodies and Daryl could feel his balls tightening but he didn't care, he wanted to make this last.

Carol felt the heat start to pool in her stomach and she knew it wouldn't be long. She opened her eyes and stared up at him, her body his as he moved them faster and closer to their release. She moaned, "Please Daryl, harder, I'm so close."

Daryl grunted, his sounds more animal like than human at this point. He moved his hands to her breasts and started pounding into her, "Not…..gonna last….much longer….."

Carol was moaning and her mind wasn't her own as her core flooded, her oxygen was coming in short gasps and she knew she was falling. When she came she saw stars and white light, her body tensing around his and she felt him spill into her, thrashing so hard she knew tomorrow she would walk funny but she didn't care.

Daryl roared into the silence of the woods as he filled her with his seed. He smirked, taking them both to the ground, his head nestled on her chest, "Fuck woman, that was….shit…."

Carol smirked, her fingers running through his hair, "Yeah that was."

**-Pink Palace-**

When they walked into the house that night, they both tried not to smile. Daryl's hand was on the small of her back as they walked into the living room and saw Merle and Beth cuddled up on the couch asleep, Sophia was on the floor sleeping and the television was on.

Daryl smirked, kissing her neck, "Let's not wake them."

Carol sighed, "I know but I wanted to check on them all. Look at Merle's cheek, damn Shane!"

Daryl shook his head, "You heard Merle on the phone, they were all fine. They're asleep, leave them be. Rick said Shane is in lock up in Atlanta for the night. We all deserve a good night's sleep."

Carol turned in his arms smiling, "Where are you going to sleep?"

Daryl smirked, his hands going to her ass, "Well if we're quiet, we could go to your room, as long as ya don't have that damn gun on ya. We can be up before them in the mornin' and no one will know any different."

Carol smiled, "Why Mr. Dixon are you asking me to take you to my bed?"

Daryl growled low, pulling her closer, "Don't make me carry ya."

Carol smirked, pulling away she headed up the stairs, turning around she crooked a finger at him and ran the rest of the way up. Daryl was hot on her trail, the door slamming loud behind him.

Merle chuckled and Beth looked up at him, "I'm a little disgusted."

Merle laughed, "Oh let them be, their happy."

Sophia groaned from the floor, "I hope they don't scream! I already need therapy."

Beth and Merle laughed, Merle reached over and turned up the television, "There can't hear nothin', now go back to sleep."

**Ok, there you! Their first time…now drama with Shane picks up! He's going down soon…just hang on!**


	10. Dead Shot

Chapter 10…Dead Shot

**Well as I'm posting on all my stories, sorry for the absence over the weekend. I was super crazy busy with my daughter's birthday! So now I'm back. Here we go! Hope you enjoy.**

**-Pink Palace-**

There was nothing better than waking up in the arms of a man. Correction, the arms of a good man. Carol nuzzled into his chest, almost like she couldn't get close enough to him. She loved the smell of his aftershave and she could smell a hint of the woods on him. It was a smell that was completely Daryl. She smiled as his arms tightened around her, his voice husky with sleep, "You're naked."

Carol giggled, "So are you." She looked up at him and saw his eyes were half open; she leaned up and kissed his scruff, "Good morning."

Daryl tightened his arms around her, his hands going to her ass, squeezing her as he lifted her up and over his erection, "Ya want to help me out here?"

Carol smirked as she planted her hands on his chest, her heat sliding down his cock; he gasped his hands digging into her hips, "Fuck, Carol no warnin' there."

Carol giggled, leaning forward on her hands she rocked back making him moan, "You're loud."

Daryl smirked, "So are ya." He bucked up into her and she groaned, picking up the pace. Her hips hitting his as he sat up and latched onto one of her breast. He wanted closer to her so he sat all the way up letting her ride him. He couldn't help but wonder where it came from; she did things with her body that a porn star would blush about. It had been a week since the hunting trip and he fucking loved waking up next to her. No one questioned when he slipped up the stairs behind her every night.

They only had one close call when Sophia came in during the night crying from a nightmare, he felt his balls shrink inside his body that night as Carol told her to go to her room and she'd be right there. They had both dressed and he got back in bed lighting a cigarette while he waited for her. When Carol came back with Sophia she looked at him almost like she was going to apologize. He just moved over to the far side of the bed and she and Sophia climbed in. He had lain up against Carol and Carol held Sophia. He had to admit, he liked having a family.

Carol sped up on top of him, snapping him back to reality and when they came together, she collapsed on top of him, smirking, "Good morning."

Daryl grunted, kissing her hard, "Yes it is."

**-Pink Palace-**

Daryl didn't like this one bit, "I ain't leavin' ya here alone. He's still out there."

Carol sighed washing dishes as she went, "I'll be fine. Sophia and Beth are at school. Maggie is with Glenn helping him get settled in his new apartment. You and Merle can't miss your parole officer meeting. I'll keep the door locked and clean the house. Honestly, it's board daylight, he won't come around. Just go!"

Daryl walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I worry." His chin rested on her shoulder, his arms tightening around her, "Ya keep your gun on ya."

Carol sighed, leaning against him, "I will, I swear, now go."

Merle stood in the doorway, "Come on the quicker we get this done the faster we can get our asses back here."

Daryl nodded, kissing Carol softly, "The gun, have it on ya on and the door, come on and lock it behind us."

He took Carol's hand leading her through the house. Merle was already out the door heading to the truck as Daryl turned around smiling down at Carol, "I'll be back an hour tops."

She nodded, leaning into his arms, kissing him, "I will, be safe."

Daryl huffed, rolling his eyes; he wasn't the one that needed to be safe. He walked down the walk toward the truck, he turned as he got in, waving at her. She waved back and smiled at him. He smirked as he got into the truck and they pulled away.

Merle smirked at him, "She'll be fine. Ain't gonna be gone but an hour. Sooner we get there the sooner we're back."

Daryl nodded, but in the pit of his stomach he couldn't help but worry just a little. He didn't trust Shane Walsh as far as he could throw him.

**-Pink Palace-**

Carol locked the door behind her and walked back into the kitchen, when she did she saw that the back door was open. She sighed, that door always opened with the wind. She pushed it shut locking it; she went back to the dishes, humming to herself as she finished them up and cleaned up the kitchen.

She walked up the stairs, picking up stray clothes and shoes as she went. She put the dirty clothes in the hamper and threw Sophia's shoes into her room. She smiled as she opened her bedroom door, but then her heart beat in her chest, there sitting on her bed was Shane. He had his gun in his hand, holding a picture of her and the girls in his hand. He gestured with the gun to the rocking chair, "Sit down we need to talk, shut the door."

Carol swallowed hard, moving toward the rocking chair she sat down. Shane shook his head, "So he's sleeping in my bed now is he?"

Carol looked at her hands, "Shane we're divorced, you're with Lori."

Shane stood up marching over to her he hit her across the face with the gun, "FUCK LORI! SHE'S NOT YOU! YOU'RE MINE CAROL! No man gets to touch you! You hear me? I'm going to make you watch me kill him!" His hands came down hard on the arms of the rocker, "You love this boy?"

Carol looked up at him, her chin trembling, "I do."

Shane growled, picking her up he dropped the gun and carried her to the bed, throwing her down. She screamed trying to get away but he pinned her down his hand holding her hands above her head, while his knees pinned her legs down, he kissed her but she kept her mouth closed tight, she wasn't giving him anything.

She wiggled as he cried above her, "Why? Why don't you love me? I love you! Why don't you love me?"

She got her leg free and she kneed him hard in the crotch, he fell over grabbing his balls as she scrambled to the floor going for his gun. He got up, holding up his hand, "Now Carol Ann, you drop that gun and I won't beat you to death. You might be able to leave the house by next week."

Carol shook her head, "NO! You sit down right there Shane, we're going to call Rick and he's going to come get you…."

He rushed her and she fired, hitting him in the shoulder. He fell to the ground, his body twisting around in pain. He reached for her with his good arm and pulled her down. Her head hit the nightstand and her world went blurry as she tried to hold onto the gun. She shot him again in the knee. He screamed out.

Carol pulled herself up from the floor, blood running down her face. She grabbed his handcuffs off his belt and cuffed his good arm to the bottom of the bed. Shane spat blood on the carpet, smiling at her, "You best finish the job, because bitch when I get free I'm going to kill you! You hear me?"

Carol closed the door and hung onto the wall, making her way to the stairs, she sat down hard on the landing watching the door, hoping that Daryl and Merle would get there soon. She had no idea what she should do, should she call Rick, should she just kill him and end this? She leaned against the wall, knowing that she was losing blood, but she felt too weak and cold to do anything anything about it.

**-Pink Palace-**

Daryl and Merle opened the door to the house, Carol had given them a key earlier in the week and he was glad. He figured she was somewhere in the house cleaning. But when his eyes found her sitting on the top of the stairs, blood running down the side of her face, he felt sick. He ran up the stairs, taking the gun from her hand, "Carol, Carol baby, wake up."

He slapped at her face, there was blood down the side of her head and he could hear Shane screaming from the bedroom, "CAROL!"

She opened her eyes and stared at him, "I shot him. He's in the bedroom; I didn't know what to do."

Daryl looked at Merle who went up the stairs to her bedroom. Daryl scooped her up and took her into Beth's room, sitting her on the bed. He ran into the bathroom getting a wet wash cloth. Merle came to the door, "Called Rick, he's on his way. Told him what's going on. He was off duty but he's coming over. How's she?"

Daryl shook his head, "I don't know, she's in and out ain't making sense."

Merle nodded, "The bedroom is a wreck she put up one hell of a fight."

Daryl growled, stalking back into Beth's room, he washed her face off, putting pressure on the gash on her head. He looked at Merle, "Call Maggie, Glenn's going to school to be a doctor. I want him to look her over."

Merle nodded, taking out his phone he called Maggie, but Daryl wasn't paying attention, he too busy staring at Carol, she looked so pale, "Come on woman, ya need to keep awake for me."

Carol opened her eyes, "I shot him."

Daryl smirked, "I know, he's not going anywhere. We end this today. Either he's going to jail for a long ass time or he's dying, but either way he won't lay hands on ya again."

Carol nodded, tears coming to her eyes, "I couldn't kill him. I couldn't kill anyone."

Daryl nodded, leaning down he kissed her cheek, "I know woman, ain't nothin' to worry about, I got this. Ya just focus on stayin' awake."

**-Pink Palace-**

Rick, Maggie, and Glenn all got there about the same time. Maggie came flying up the stairs and ran into Beth's room where Daryl was still sitting with Carol. He moved when Glenn got there, so the young man could check her out. Glenn sighed, "She's got a concussion and I need some super glue to close this gash on her head. Carol, do you hurt anywhere else?"

Carol nodded her head, "My ribs, I think I broke a few when he threw me into the nightstand."

Glenn moved her shirt up and Maggie gasped at the purple and black bruise that was already formed there. Glenn sighed, "Yeah, it looks bad. Maggie get me some ice. I think I have some Vicodin at home from when I got a tooth pulled. We can give you those. But I want someone with her around the clock, just in case of swelling of the brain."

Daryl looked at Rick who was standing in the doorway, "We can call the ambulance but they'll just take him and let him go again right?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah probably. Maybe he shouldn't be allowed to make it out of this house."

Maggie looked between the two men, "You kill him and you make sure NO ONE finds his body. We don't say anything to Beth or Sophia. It'll be like he never existed."

Daryl looked at Rick, "Maybe you should go."

Rick shook his head, "Nope, the way I see it, we're just giving out some justice that the courts don't have time to do. I'll pull my car into the garage and we can load him in the trunk."

Merle stood there grinning, "We can take him out to Papaw's old huntin' cabin. Nobody will think to look there."

Daryl nodded, looking at Maggie, "You alright with this?"

Maggie wiped at the tears on her face, "Yup, he's done hurting this family. Just go and do it. We'll tell Sophia and Beth that he came around again and beat up momma. That she got a shot in, but we didn't call the police because she would be trouble. We'll tell them, he got away. They'll be scared but once he doesn't come back, they figure something happened to him. It just won't be us that get blamed for it."

Daryl nodded, pulling the girl in for a tight hug, "I'll take care of this. Ya just see to your momma and your sisters."

Merle looked over at Glenn, "Need ya to pick up Beth and Sophia do ya mind?"

Glenn shook his head, "No, we'll take care of things here. Don't worry."

Merle smirked at Daryl, "How about a little redneck justice boys?"

**-Pink Palace-**

The trip to the cabin had been a loud one; Shane was thumping and thrashing around in the back of the car. Merle had them stop on the side of the road once so he could knock him out. When they finally got there, they tied Shane to a chair and waited for him to come too. Daryl had asked Rick several times if he was sure he wanted to be there and he nodded, telling him that if anyone asked where they were they could say they went hunting together.

It took Shane an hour to come around and when he did he smiled, "I should've figured you would be here." He sneered at Rick.

Rick just shook his head, "Figured this was the only way to make sure you wouldn't hurt anyone again. Lori called last night, she's with her parents in Bright Ridge, she lost the baby last night. Andrea is taking Carl to see her; I figured this was a good chance to take care of you. Make sure you didn't get to torture another woman again."

Shane snickered, "You're not going to kill me Rick, you ain't got the stones man!"

Rick smiled, "Nope I don't, but he does and you hurt Carol for the last time."

Daryl cracked his knuckles stepping toward him; he worked on Shane for over an hour, hitting him with everything he had. When Merle finally pulled him back, Shane's face was a mass of bruises and blood. Shane was barely keeping his head up, "You don't think they'll trace this back to her, she'll go away for years for this. Killing me."

Daryl chuckled, crouching down in front of him, "Not if they can't find your body. See this here isn't just a huntin' cabin; this is where we process our meat. We're gonna cut ya up and spread ya all over the mountain here and let the animals take ya away. Ain't gonna be a drop of your blood left when we're done, we'll see to that."

Merle walked over and started up the big meat saw as Daryl stood up and cocked Carol's gun at Shane, "See ya in hell fucker." The last thought that Shane Walsh had was why this was happening to him, he just wanted Carol to love him.

Daryl pulled the trigger and watched as Shane's head exploded. Rick walked over and took the gun from him, "It's over."

Daryl nodded, feeling sick to his stomach he ran out the back door and threw up all over the ground. Merle stood at the door as Rick patted his back, "Ya did the right thing. Now we'll hide the gun real good up here after we clean everything up."

Daryl nodded, looking back at Rick, "This can't be traced to her."

Rick nodded, "It won't."

Merle looked over at the body and sighed, this was going to be a very long afternoon.

**-Pink Palace-**

Carol had been in and out all day. Glenn and Maggie making sure to wake her up every hour to make sure she was still with them and could answer simple questions. Beth and Sophia got home and when Maggie told them the story they had cooked up they were upset, crying into their sister's shoulder. After they calmed down the three of them worked for hours cleaning up the carpet in their mother's bedroom. Maggie knew the carpet needed to be pulled up, the blood wasn't coming out so with Glenn's help they stripped the floor of the carpet and carried it into the garage, they would have Merle and Daryl burn it later.

When Rick's car pulled into the driveway they watched as the three men pulled a large buck from the trunk. Beth came running out and flew into Merle's arms, "I was so scared."

Merle sighed, wrapping his arms around her, "It's alright now sugar, don't worry old Merle's here."

Rick and Daryl took the buck out and tied to up into a tree, they started butchering it. Rick sighed, "Well at least we got this buck to go with our story."

Daryl nodded, "Yup, unless they want to gut every bear out there they ain't ever gonna find him."

Rick nodded, "Ya did good today."

Daryl sighed, "Thanks to ya. What ya did."

Rick nodded, "I didn't believe her the first time she came to me, I owed her."

**-Pink Palace-**

When Daryl finally came into the house, the kids all crowded around him. Maggie hugged him first, "Thank you."

He nodded, hugging her back, "I love your momma, ain't gonna let anything happen to her."

Sophia wrapped her arms around them, "I'm so glad you're back and safe."

Daryl patted her back, "Me too kid. I'm going up to your momma. Everything alright here?"

Maggie and Sophia pulled away and nodded, "She's been asking for you."

Daryl nodded, he felt exhausted as he climbed the stairs. When he got to Carol's room she was laying on the bed, her eyes half open, "Hey."

She looked over at him and her chin trembled, "How…are you….ok?"

Daryl went to her lying down next to her, careful of her ribs, he pulled her into him as she sobbed, "Shhh it's alright woman, he's gone. Ain't ever gonna be found and he ain't ever gonna hurt any of ya again."

Carol clung to him, crying into his chest, "I love you so much and I was so afraid."

Daryl sighed, his arms tightening a little around her, "I love ya too woman, don't need to be afraid anymore. Just close your eyes."

He held her listening to her breathing as it became even. He wasn't surprised when Sophia came in and climbed in next to Carol. Maggie and Glenn came in and bedded down in the corner. Merle and Beth drug her mattress in and set up on the other side of Maggie and Glenn. As Daryl lay there, listening the others settled down for the night he knew he had come home. Daryl Dixon had found the family he always wanted.

**Ok, Shane's dead! Review me!**


	11. The Move

Chapter 11…The Move

**Well this chapter is a little filler chapter; leading into the new drama…Pastor Blake will be back! Glad you like this one. I'm a little worried I'm making you all blood thirsty but I'm glad you liked the death of Shane….poor bastard….he's bear chow now.**

**Ok, here we go! **

**-Pink Palace-**

Carol stood outside watching the growing number of protestors march across the street. She sighed, feeling a rough hand on the small of her back, "Why ya out here watchin' these assholes?"

Carol sighed, looking over her shoulder at Daryl, "I'm just watching them. Bastards just won't go away."

Daryl chuckled, "Not with the money you're pullin' in here. They know you're here to stay. Now come on, we open in twenty and I want a few minutes with the boss lady."

Carol smirked, "What did you have in mind?"

Daryl picked her up letting her legs wrap around his waist as he carried her into bar and sat her down on a stool. He smirked kissing down her neck, "Can't do this at the house, too many damn people there."

Carol chuckled over the past two months lots had changed, but some things had stayed the same like the fact that her house was always filled with people. She loved it, loved having the kids around all the time, even loved Merle who drug mud through her house. "You know, this would be so much easier if you just moved in with me."

Daryl's head snapped up and his lips twitched, "Really? Ya want me to live with ya? Ya understand that I'd be around all the damn time then."

Carol nodded, leaning into his chest, "Too soon, I understand…."

He cut her off by tilting her head up and kissing her hard, he pulled away and smirked at her, "I'd love too, ya sure Sophia would be fine with that?"

Carol ran her fingers through his hair, "I'll check with her, but I think we'll be fine, just fine. Now you were talking pretty big a few minutes ago. Something about time with the boss lady." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and he smirked, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, he stalked down the hallway toward her office, kicking the door open he sat her down. Stalking to the door he locked it and turned pulling his shirt over his head.

Carol shivered, it didn't matter how many times she saw him naked, she wanted him naked all the time. She smiled, "In a hurry?"

Daryl smirked at her, "Why ain't ya naked yet?"

Carol giggled tearing her shirt over her head; he pulled her close, kissing her hard, his hands running up and down her back, loving the feel of her in his arms. He sucked gently down her neck, biting down on her collarbone, when there was a knock at the door.

Daryl groaned, "Fuck, stay right there."

He walked over to the door and opened it to see Maggie standing there smiling, "Hey there, sorry to bother you two, but the liquor store brought the wrong stuff again. I need you to come help me fix it before we open."

Daryl looked back and saw Carol pulling her shirt over her head. He groaned, "I'll be right there. Ya know you're a cockblock right?"

Maggie turned walking away laughing her ass off. Carol wrapped her arms around his waist, "It's ok baby, tonight."

Daryl watched as Carol slipped around him and headed toward the bar. He pulled his shirt over his head and adjusted himself in his pants. She was fucking right later; he wasn't letting her off that easy.

**-Pink Palace-**

Merle felt sick as he stood there next to Beth. The doctor had his head in-between his girl's knees, doing whatever the fuck he was doing, "Doc are ya talkin' to it, cuz ya seem to be down there for too damn long."

The doctor chuckled looking up at him, "This is all perfectly safe. Ok, Beth everything looks great. If you sit up we can do the ultrasound."

Beth smiled up at Merle, who looked about as white as a ghost, "You alright baby?"

Merle nodded his head, "I'm fine angel, just waiting to see the kid is all."

The doctor chuckled, spraying the cold gel onto Beth's belly. The nurse turned off the light and Merle watched the screen, the doctor smiled at them, pointing, "There's the heart and it's strong, really strong. This is the face, can you see it Mr. Dixon?"

Merle could see it, he tightened his grip on Beth's hand a large smile spreading across his face, "Yeah, look at that angel, it looks like ya."

Beth wiped at her tears, smiling at the screen, "Oh please it's too soon to know that. But the baby is healthy?"

The doctor nodded, "VERY healthy, you're right where we thought, looks like just shy of five months. Congratulations you two. Anymore questions?"

Merle smirked, "Yeah, when do we have to stop having…well ya know….screwing?"

Beth slapped at his chest, turning bright red, "I'm so sorry."

The doctor chuckled, "No, that's a good question. You can have sex up to the day of delivery; you'll just have to get creative with your positions."

Beth hid her face, while Merle's smile got bigger, "Hear that angel, we get to experiment!"

Beth shook her head and wondered how she ever ended up with Merle. But when she looked up at the happiness on his face, she knew why, she loved the big dork.

**-Pink Palace-**

Maggie was working the kitchen when her cell phone went off. She looked down and smiled, _At back door, let me in – G. _ Maggie went to the back door and opened it; Glenn smiled at her, "Hey."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hey yourself, you hear to talk to my momma?"

Glenn nodded, "I'm more nervous asking her than I was asking you!"

Maggie laughed, kissing him, pulling away she smiled, "Don't worry, what mom wouldn't want a doctor in the family?"

Glenn sighed, "I hope you're right. Will you go get her?"

Maggie nodded, "Yup, let me run these fries out to Daryl and I'll get her."

Glenn stood there, his hands sweating and his heart beating hard. He had finally asked Maggie to marry him, well for a long engagement, he'd loved her since high school when he let her father chase him off and now that he had her back, he wasn't going to let her go.

Carol came into the kitchen and smiled, "Well hello there, here for the show?"

Glenn blushed; the male strippers still gave him the creeps. He didn't know how Merle and Daryl did it every night, but they did. "No, I was hoping to talk to you about Maggie."

Carol nodded, coming around she sat down on the metal table in the middle of the kitchen, "Ok, shot."

Glenn took a deep breath, "Well you see, I love Maggie have for a long time and well I asked her to marry me and I want your blessing." It all came out in a long run on sentence, his nerves getting the better of him, he slapped himself in the forehead, "Damn it I had a really good speech but damn I'm so nervous."

Carol chuckled, "Don't be nervous Glenn, do you plan on living with her for awhile?"

Glenn nodded, "She's got most of her stuff already at my apartment and my internship starts next month so I'll be staying in the area. I just love her Carol; she's so full of spirit."

Carol hopped down off the table and laughed, "I'd say shit more than spirit but we'll go with your answer. I guess the only other thing I can say is welcome to the family Glenn." She pulled the young man into her arms and smiled when she felt him grin against her.

Carol pulled away and smiled, "I'll let Maggie know you have your answer."

Maggie and Daryl pushed into the kitchen, both of them smiling. Maggie bounced over to her mother, hugging her hard, "I love you so much momma! Thank you! Now Merle and Beth can have the upstairs apartment."

Daryl smiled, "Congrats you two!" Maggie ran over and hugged him too, "Whoa kid."

Maggie just laughed, "I have to call Beth and Sophia!"

**-Pink Palace-**

When they got home that night Beth and Merle were sitting on the couch surfing the net looking at baby stuff and Sophia was watching television with Carl who was staying the night while Rick and Andrea were in Atlanta for the night. Carol smiled at Sophia, "Honey can I talk to you upstairs for a minute?"

Sophia nodded, while Daryl sunk into the recliner, exhausted from his day. He smiled at Merle, "Excited about your new place?"

Merle chuckled, "Glad that we can quit payin' on that shit hole we was livin' in. We were never there anyway."

Daryl nodded, "What're ya two lookin' at?"

Beth beamed, "Baby stuff! I found motorcycle stuff in pink and blue! Merle said that he liked it so I'm registering for it online."

Daryl looked at Merle who shrugged, "Kids got to have shit."

**-Pink Palace-**

Carol closed her bedroom door and sat down next to Sophia, "How was your day baby?"

Sophia shrugged, "It was good, is this about daddy? Is he coming back?"

Carol shook her head, "No sweetie, he's not. This is about Daryl, what you think about him?"

Sophia smiled, "You're happy with him momma, I like it. He's good to me, better than my own daddy was. He takes me fishing and hunting and when he dropped me off at school all the other girls say my mom has good taste in boyfriends." 

Carol nodded, "Well do you think that it would be alright for him to live with us, like full time."

Sophia smiled, "Really? Momma are you getting married?"

Carol shook her head, "No, we would just live together, see if we can. Then maybe later, you never know."

Sophia nodded, "Momma if you think he will always be good to you then yes, he can move in. I kind like him momma, because he makes you happy. Even though all the kissing in this house is making it hard to live here."

Carol and Sophia laughed as Carol hugged her, kissing the top of her head, "I love you baby, thank you."

**-Pink Palace-**

After making sure that Merle and Beth were camping out in the living room with Carl and Sophia, Daryl headed to bed. When he pushed open the door, he heard Carol in the bathroom throwing up. He walked over and pushed the door open, kneeling down behind her, rubbing her back, "Woman, what's the matter?"

Carol shook her head, tears in her eyes, "I don't know. Maybe something I ate?"

Daryl nodded, standing he got her a wash cloth, he wetted it and wiped down the back of her neck, "Ya alright?"

Carol nodded, resting her head on the cool rim of the toilet, "Sorry about tonight, can I get a rain check?"

Daryl chuckled, "I guess one night without won't kill me."

Carol weakly slapped at his chest, "Stop." Her eyes stared at him intensely, "Sophia said yes, that if you promise not to hurt me you can live with us."

Daryl smirked, kissing her forehead, "Never gonna happen woman. Love ya too damn much. Now come on and let's get your ass to bed. And ya best not puke on me or you'll have to clean us both up."

Carol chuckled as he scooped her off the floor, kissing her forehead again, "Ain't got a fever woman."

Carol closed her eyes, leaning against his shoulder, then her eyes opened, they hadn't used anything the first time they made love over two months ago. Going through the calendar in her mind, she felt sick again, she slapped his arm, "DARYL! Put me down!"

She ran back into the bathroom and threw up again. Daryl stood there watching her, wondering what the hell was going on. Carol looked up at him, tears running down her face, "Daryl, I think I might be pregnant."

That was the last thing Daryl Dixon remembered, as he passed the fuck out.

**REVIEW ME!**


	12. Slaps in the Face

Chapter 12…Slaps in the Face

**So I got a review yesterday that you can check out if you want to. It basically said I was making fun of the Dixons by having Beth and Carol both pregnant and it was offensive to people from Arkansas. This person doesn't like METH and I've gotten PMs from this person before about her dislike of METH. But I wanted to clear up that I in no way am making fun of anyone. This is an A/U Walking Dead fic and this was my own little brain child that I came up with. So if the idea of Daryl and Merle falling for/Dating, whatever a mother and daughter upsets you, I'm sorry. I have always shipped METH just like CARYL. In fact I was one of the VERY first people to put them together, so the METH stays and I'm already going to hell, so who cares? LOL…I just wanted to put it out there that I wasn't making fun of the Dixons or writing them as hillbillies as the person said. I love hillbillies I come from a long proud line of them, just like everyone else. Thanks for reading my little note! Kaye**

**-Pink Palace-**

Once Daryl had picked himself off the floor he sat down on the bed, staring into the bathroom at Carol like she was some kind of pod monster. Carol stared blankly back at him, "Are you alright?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, well….shit….I don't know. Are ya sure?"

Carol shrugged, "I don't know….we didn't use anything that day in the woods and I haven't had a period since."

Daryl just stood up and walked toward her, "Do you need anything? Are ya done throwing up?"

Carol nodded her head, "I'm good, you look like you could use a drink."

Daryl smirked, "Yeah, I could."

He helped Carol up and she wrapped her arms around him, "It's going to be fine. I'll go to the doctor's tomorrow and see what he says."

Daryl just pulled her closer to him, "Alright, should I come with?"

Carol shook her head pulling away from him, "No, I'll be fine. I do love you."

Daryl brushed his knuckles against her cheek, "I love ya too."

**-Pink Palace-**

Merle carried the last box of Beth's shit up the stairs to the apartment. He couldn't believe how much shit one woman could have. He told her if he had to carry one more box of shoes he was leaving them in the dumpster. When he opened the door, he saw Daryl and Maggie helping her unload the plates and glasses into the little kitchen. "Where's Beth?"

Maggie rolled her eyes, "She was helping us when she realized that she was fat and now she's crying in the bathroom."

Merle groaned, the woman cried more than a widow at a funeral. He walked over to the bathroom and leaned his forehead against it, "Angel, open the door."

He heard her sniffle, "NO! I'M DISGUSTING! I'M SO FAT!"

Merle heard Maggie and Daryl laugh behind him, but he didn't turn he just flicked them off, keeping his attention on the door, "No baby you're not fat, that's just my kid in there. Our kid. Come on now, open the door."

He heard the lock click and he stepped away as she opened the door. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying and she looked a wreck, but she still was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. He opened his arms, "Come'ere."

Beth went to him wrapping her arms around him, she sobbed into his shirt, "I hate this….I cry all the time….I have to be driving you nuts."

Merle chuckled, "Well it's fine, this shit goes on from what your momma said. Now why don't I kick everyone out and you can get some rest. The boxes are all in and we can unpack them slowly if you want. Maybe naked later."

Beth giggled into his chest, "MERLE!"

Merle laughed, kissing the top of her head, "That's my girl."

**-Pink Palace-**

Daryl and Maggie had been kicked out of the apartment and they had fixed themselves something to eat in the kitchen and were sitting at the bar when the door opened and man in a suit came in. Daryl looked up at him, "We're closed."

The man stepped closer, "I'm looking for Carol Walsh."

Maggie stood up, "My mom's not here right now, what can we do for you?"

The man pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to Maggie, "Well let your mother see this. Y'all have a nice day now."

The man left and Maggie opened the letter, her eyes getting big, "This is an injunction against the club. It says were closed down until a hearing at city hall."

Daryl took the paper from Maggie and stared at it, this was going to kill Carol, all her money was wrapped up in the club and he had no idea what they were going to do. "Those fuckin' protester."

Maggie nodded, "Pastor Blake, the man's a damn parasite, I knew he had been too quiet around here. He's done this before to other clubs that he deems unclean. This is bullshit. What're we gonna tell momma?"

Daryl sighed shaking his head, "Honestly I don't know, but we'll start with the truth."

**-Pink Palace-**

Carol sat on the little table in the scratchy paper gown, her heart racing in her throat. Daryl had asked her twice if she wanted him to come with her, but she had said no. She knew he was freaking out at the possibility that she was pregnant and this would've just pushed him over the edge. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer that things would work out.

The doctor opened the door and smiled at her, "Well Carol, we got the results back from the test and you're not pregnant."

Carol shook her head, "I'm not? Are you sure?"

The doctor laughed, "Yup, I'm sure, I think you're starting menopause. Sometimes women can go months before they get a period or you just might stop and that's it. If you want to get pregnant though it's the time to talk about it. I think you've just got a touch of the flu right now."

Carol listened to him, her mind was racing. She didn't want another baby, she almost had Sophia through high school, Beth was having a baby of her own, and Maggie was getting married, but it still hurt a little that she might be done with those days.

The doctor moved closer to her, "Carol is everything alright?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah, I guess I was just ready for this baby and now there isn't one, it kind of takes the wind out of my sails."

The doctor gave her a tight smile, "I understand. Why don't you talk to your partner and see if a baby is something he might want. If it is then come in and we can talk about it. But other than that you're totally healthy."

Carol smiled, thanking the doctor. He left and she dressed, but her mind was on Daryl, what did he want? He was a little younger and he'd never had a baby of his own before. She sighed opening the exam room door heading out into the world telling herself that whatever he decided it was all going to be fine.

**-Pink Palace-**

When Carol got to the bar, she stopped at the door; there in big bold letters was a copy of the injunction. She stood there staring at it, her whole body shaking, why was Blake doing this to her? She opened the door and went right behind the bar, pouring herself a shot of tequila. Daryl had been stacking chairs and he raised an eyebrow, "Ain't good for the kid is that?"

Carol threw back the shot, "I'm not pregnant, false alarm."

Daryl walked over sitting in front of her at the bar, "Are ya alright?"

Carol shrugged, "I'll be fine. Doctor said we need to decide kind of soon if we want any kids together. I'm only telling you because I'd like to give you a choice, but I'm good, really I am. It's the injunction that's taped to my door that's got me pissed."

Daryl growled, "FUCK, I was gonna tell ya when ya got here. I didn't know the little fucker put one on the door."

Carol nodded, "I need to call the dancers and let them know that we're closed for now. I'm going to lose them to other clubs. Not to mention the wait staff and kitchen help. Pastor Blake is going to make sure I lose everything."

Tears started to silently slip down her cheeks and Daryl got up and walked around to the other side of the bar, holding her in his arms, "It's alright we'll get through this. Just relax. Ain't nothin' gonna stop this place, we just have to fight that much harder. Now come on let's get you something to eat and then we'll take on the world."

Carol smiled at him, "When you say that, I believe you. You and me against the world."

Daryl smirked, kissing her lips, "Damn straight."

**Ok, Review me!**


	13. The Wicked Come

Chapter 13…..The Wicked Come

**Well, before I start this chapter let me take a minute to let you know a little something about me. I adore all types of people, my brother has been with his partner for ten years and I hope someday that Ohio will pass the gay marriage act so they can be married legally. So with that being said, don't take any of this as a negative attack on gays. This is a negative against Pastor Phillip Blake in my little story here. So ok, that has been said here we go! Have a great weekend, Kaye**

**-Pink Palace-**

He loved the seedy side of Atlanta. It was a place that men like him could be free. Free to do what their urges told them to do. Free from the prying eyes of Senoia and his family. He eased his BMW to a stop in front of one of his favorite places, The Rabbit Hole. He smiled watching as numbers of gay men and women came in and went. Some dressed up, some looked normal like him. Underneath it all he knew he wasn't normal, he knew he was against everything he taught on Sunday mornings, but here he felt he was beyond God's judging eye, he could let himself feel free to do what he needed to do.

He got out of the car and made his way into the bar, smiling and waving as he went. He took a step at the bar and smirked, he had just shut down one bar in Senoia, one that tempted him, made him want things that only the gay side of Atlanta could give him. He shivered as he felt a hand on his back. The man was younger than him, maybe early twenties. They talked for what seemed like forever, till the man took his hand and led him into the alley.

This is where he felt alive as he slammed into the man, loving the tightness of the fuck. What Pastor Phillip Blake wasn't counting on was Cesar Martinez and Milton Wills were standing at the end of the alley both with their phones out, videotaping the act. Pastor Phillip Blake was going down and not just in that alley.

**-Pink Palace-**

Beth sat on the bed in her new apartment watching as Merle tried to put together the crib they had bought earlier in the day. She had to admit, it was funny to watch. She kept biting the insides of her cheeks, whenever the instructions or a tool went flying. "Baby do you want help?" She sat there rubbing her baby bump watching him.

Merle looked up at her and snarled, "Does it look like I fuckin' need help? I got this shit…what kind of daddy can't even put together a fuckin' Japanese made crib for fuck sakes? What the hell is this for? Why does it have so many screws? Maybe I can just use glue?"

Beth sighed standing up she pulled her shirt over her head, she looked at him, but he didn't notice. Finally she pushed off her yoga pants and stood there naked as the day she was born. Putting both hands on her stomach she smiled at him, "Merle baby?"

Merle finally turned to look at her and his mouth dropped. Beth smirked, "Do you still think I'm pretty?"

Merle nodded, "Well yeah angel, you're fuckin' beautiful. What'cha doin' there?"

Beth sighed, sinking down onto the edge of the bed, her hands going to her nipples, "You know what happens to a woman in her second trimester?"

Merle stood up adjusting his growing hard on, "I don't know angel, what?"

Beth sat forward a little, "They get really horny."

Merle threw the screw driver over his shoulder, walking toward her, "So what you're sayin' is that ya need a little lovin' from your man then?"

Beth nodded leaning back on the bed, she dropped her knees and he all but drooled as he hit his knees in front of her, "Oh angel, all ya had to do was ask."

He was careful, so afraid he would hurt the kid, but he ran his tongue up and down her slit, loving the taste of her. It was almost like she tasted better this way, when he flicked his tongue over the little bundle of nerves she screamed out and it didn't take long for her to cum hard against him. He smirked crawling up her he unzipped his pants and was inside her before she caught her breath. He put her legs on his strong shoulders, thrusting into her, loving how she fit him. How she cradled him inside her. When they both came, they were panting and smiling at each other.

They fell onto the bed on their backs and Beth rolled on her side looking at him, "Now that I wore you out can I PLEASE put the crib together? I'll let you help me."

Merle huffed, tracing a soft pattern on her back, "Shit angel ya fucked me so ya could put the crib together?"

Beth smirked, "It worked didn't it." She pulled her shirt back on and grabbed the instructions, "Come on daddy, help me!"

Merle rolled his eyes and wondered why the hell he was dating such a younger woman. Some days he couldn't keep up. "MERLE!"

Merle sighed, pulling himself off the bed, "I'm comin'!" But when she smiled up at him, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**-Pink Palace-**

Daryl stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching Carol as she poured over legal papers. She had been driving herself nuts since they closed down the club. He and Merle had taken jobs with the liquor delivery company to help out, he knew she was running out of money and it wasn't like she could go to the cops and say, hey I'm ex is dead can I have social security? So they were pinching every penny they could.

He walked over and crouched down next to her, "Put this shit up and come to bed."

Carol looked up at him, he could see the tension rolling off her, "I have to figure out something. There has to be a way for me to get the club open again."

Daryl sighed, kneeling down in-between her legs, "Babe, come on now." When she finally started crying, he turned her wrapping his arms around her waist, he held her, "It's gonna be fine, I love ya and I ain't goin' nowhere. Now we'll work this shit out as a family. If we have too we'll move Beth and Merle back in, Jesus tell me we don't got too. I don't know if I can stand to hear them at night."

Carol chuckled and he knew he had worn her down, he pulled away and wiped the tears from her face, "Come on now, where's my little pixie that can take on anything?"

Carol groaned, "She's neck deep in debt and losing dancers by the day and her club is empty. That's where she is."

Before Daryl could say anything else, the door bell rang. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost one in the morning, "Who the fuck is that?"

Carol shook her head, following behind him. When Daryl opened the door, he sighed in relief, it was Milton and Caesar, "What the fuck ya two? It's one in the morning!"

Milton's voice was higher than normal, "Oh my GOD! You will never believe what we got on tape! I think it just might save the club."

Martinez put his arm around Milton, "This one here couldn't go to bed until we showed you."

Carol smirked, "Well if it's porn I'm not interested, I love you guys, but no."

Milton laughed, "NO! It's almost porn, but it's not us. Look for yourself!"

He held his phone out and Carol and Daryl stared at the screen. The image was clear it was Pastor Blake fucking another man. Carol gasped, "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?"

Martinez chuckled, "We were clubbing with friends and saw him at the bar picking up a guy. Sick thing is he's a top and a bottom. Just wrong man."

Daryl wanted to ask what that meant, but he shook his head, he wasn't going down that road tonight. Carol looked at Daryl and smiled, "Do you know what this means? I can get him to back down. This would ruin HIM!"

Daryl smirked, picking her up he kissed her hard, "Oh woman, what did I tell ya? Shit always works out! Come here you two!"

After a group hug that last a few minutes too long for Daryl, Milton and Martinez left after sending both videos to Carol's phone.

Daryl picked her up and sat her down on the counter top, smirking at her, "Now we need to celebrate don't cha think?"

Carol giggled, "Why Mr. Dixon, here in the kitchen?"

Daryl nodded, pulling his shirt over his head, "Yup right here in the kitchen, might even slap that ass with my belt if ya don't cheer the fuck up."

Carol pouted at him, "But I'm sad. Maybe a spanking is just what I need after a long day."

Daryl growled, as she licked his nipple, biting down hard. His hands going up the back of her shirt, undoing her bra, "Woman, I'm gonna kick your ass for that."

Carol giggled, "Goodie."

She hopped off the counter and threw her shirt at him running up the stairs as fast as she could. He caught up to her at the top of the stairs, kissing her hard and pushing her into the wall. She arched her back and moaned as he worked her pants down. Once they were off, he unzipped his pants and thrust into her. Carol moaned, biting into his shoulder as he thrust faster. She was panting as his mouth found her nipples, sucking at them, then biting them just a little. She moaned, "I'm so glad Sophia's gone."

Daryl chuckled, the vibration from it going right up Carol's spine, "Me too, I get to fuck her momma all over the fuckin' house this way."

Carol groaned, "OH God DARYL! Harder."

Daryl chuckled, thrusting harder and faster into her, "Yes ma'am."

When they came, he leaned his head on her shoulder, panting hard. His eyes came up to hers, "I wanna marry ya and have a baby if ya want."

Carol stared at him, "Did you just ask me to marry you while you're still inside me?"

Daryl shrugged, "Seemed like the happiest place to do it. Why ain't ya gonna say yes?"

Carol shook her head and kissed him hard, when she pulled back she stared into his icy blue eyes, "Yes Daryl Dixon, you pain in the ass, I'll marry you."

Daryl kissed her again, moving them toward their bedroom. He had no idea where the hell that came from, but it felt right as soon as he asked. Things were changing, times were changing and maybe he needed her more than she needed him, but he wasn't going anywhere without her by his side.

**Ok, now they have blackmail on Pastor Blake….what will happen next?**


	14. Deal With It

Chapter 14…..Deal With It

**Oh man you guys liked the blackmail side of things! LOL…it's evil but oh so right! Well here we go!**

**-Pink Palace-**

Carol marched herself into First Senoia Baptist and went straight to the office the next day. Jacqui the secretary stood up, "Mrs. Walsh, Pastor isn't in."

Carol smiled at her, "Oh I'll just wait in his office, don't you worry Jacqui I won't touch a thing."

Carol walked into the office that she had been in more times than she could count. She sat down behind his desk and chuckled at all the pictures of his family that were littered around. Pictures of his kids and his wife, well if they only knew the real Pastor Blake.

It didn't take long for the door to swing open and Phillip Blake stood there glaring at her, "Carol Ann, what are you doing here?"

Carol sat up folding her hands on his desk and smiling, "Please Phillip come and sit with me, we have a lot to talk about."

Phillip stood there, "We don't have a thing to talk about, now you need to leave before I call the police."

Carol chuckled, pulling out her phone and hitting play, "Well then we can just show them what I found, a video of you behind a gay bar called the Rabbit Hole, you know the place, you were there last night."

Phillip Blake went pale as he closed the door and walked toward her, "You don't have anything."

Carol stood up walking toward him, "Oh sweetie, that's where you're wrong. See I could care less about gay, straight, transgender, but something tells me your congregation will have a big problem with it. HUGE problem! Now if you don't want this video and my I say it shows you as top and bottom, good for you mixing it up. Now if you don't this video shown to the news media, you're going to back the FUCK off my club and my family. If you keep coming at me, if you touch one hair on the head of anyone I love, I'll destroy you. We clear?"

Blake glared at her, "Yes."

Carol patted his chest, "Excellent, now I figure you have lots of phone calls to make. I want my club back up and running by the end of the week." She walked toward the door and stopped turning around and smiled at him, "And Phillip next time you want to come in and see the men dance, just ask me, I'm sure we can hide you in the kitchen. Have a good day now."

Carol walked out of the church with her head held high; she had stood toe to toe with the man and came out on the other side a victor. She wasn't going to let anyone stop her any more, the years of just laying down and taking it were over, after all she was going to be a Dixon soon.

**-Pink Palace-**

Two weeks had passed since her meeting with Pastor Blake. The club injunction had been lifted and the protestors had all but disappeared. Carol was standing behind the bar, helping Daryl with the Saturday night crowd. At that moment Milton and Martinez were on the stage dancing to it's raining men and the crowd was going wild. Milton jumped down into the crowd and was giving a woman one hell of a lap dance. Daryl chuckled, leaning over to Carol, "He'd really surprise them if they knew who he lap danced at home."

Carol laughed, slapping at his chest, "Get to work."

He kissed her neck, licking up to her ear, "Don't want to, boss is a real ball buster."

Carol wrapped her arms around him and giggled, "Shoo fly I have to get some work done."

She walked back to the office, looking over her shoulder at him and winking. She really did have everything she needed right here. All three girls were doing great, she had a grandbaby on the way, and she had the love of one hell of a man. When she got to her office she sat down going through the receipts for the night. That was when she heard the first screams from the bar and smelled the smoke.

**-Pink Palace-**

Blake stood there with three of his most faithful followers from the church. They had just laid gasoline along the back base of the club. As the flames started to lick up the sides of the club he laughed, "See boys, fire cleanses everything."

The men shifted nervously, but Blake watched as people started running out the front doors, it was mass chaos. "That gentlemen is what sinners running from hellfire look like."

**-Pink Palace-**

Milton and Martinez had just finished their set when they walked into the back dressing rooms, they opened the door and flames leap out at them. They got as many of the other men they could find and tried to put it out, but the fire was ripping through the dressing room area like it was kindle wood. They made a run for the bar area, telling everyone to get out. By now the flames were taking the stage and people started to panic, pushing and shoving to get away from the fire.

Merle and Daryl worked their way through the crowd to the men, "Everybody out?"

Milton nodded, "We got the talent, where's Maggie, Beth, and Carol?"

Merle shook his head, "Beth's at the house with Sophia and Maggie had the night off."

Daryl's eyes went wide, "Carol's in the back! Get them out of here."

He ran as fast as he could, dodging falling pieces of building, when he got to her office it was blocked by large beams. He went back to the kitchen and soaked two oven mutts in water. Then he went back, moving the beams. He had to kick the door in to get to her, when he did he found her collapsed behind her desk. A large beam was lying on her legs. He strained, pulling and pulling, "COME ON….MOTHER FUCKER!" When he finally got it off her, he scooped her up, kissing her forehead, "Hang on for me woman, just hang the fuck on!"

He ran them outside and collapsed in the parking lot; Merle took Carol from him and laid her down on the ground. Merle felt for a pulse and then shook his head starting CPR, "It's the smoke, her lungs are full of it."

Daryl was coughing and wheezing he wasn't any help, they could hear the ambulance in the distance. Behind them, the club fell in on itself. Daryl grabbed Carol's hand, getting up close to her ear, "I'm right here woman, now fuckin' open your damn eyes! BREATHE!"

She gasped for air just as the paramedics got out of the ambulance. They took over working on her, Merle pushed Daryl back a little so they could work, "She's gonna be fine, she's gonna be fine."

Daryl shook his head, not even realizing that he had tears running down his face, "She had a beam on her, I think her legs are broken. What if….JESUS! She could've been killed."

Merle narrowed his eyes across the street he saw Pastor Blake standing there smiling at the carnage. "Well she ain't dead, but I know a fucker that is."

**-Pink Palace-**

The paramedics hooked Daryl up to an oxygen tank and loaded him in with Carol. He had burns on his hands and arms they wanted looked at, but he was more worried about Carol. She had started breathing, but she wasn't waking up. When they got to the hospital, they took her to the trauma room while a nurse took him to a regular exam room. He fought them tooth and nail, but finally Merle told him that he needed to chill out and let the doctors work on her.

The nurse was just finishing up putting ointment on his burns when Sophia and Beth came into the room. Sophia launched herself at Daryl, crying into his hospital gown, "OH God, we almost lost you both….I want my mom! Where is she Daryl?"

Daryl held the girl, wrapping his arms around her he rocked them both back and forth, "It's gonna be fine girl, don't you worry. Your momma is the strongest woman I know."

Beth was crying quietly into Merle's chest, he looked at Daryl grimly, they both knew that this couldn't go unpunished, they had to do something that would make Pastor Blake pay for what he did to their family. He was one dead son of a bitch.

**-Pink Palace-**

They released Daryl, but he stayed in the waiting room, pacing back and forth. Andrea and Rick had showed up, Rick took both their statements telling them that the fire marshal was already ruling it arson. Merle told him that they saw Pastor Blake standing across the street watching the place burn and Rick sighed, he knew it would be almost impossible to prove that he had anything to do with this. Merle and Daryl just looked at each other, they has already leaked the video to the local news station, they knew that by lunch tomorrow the good Pastor would be in hiding and his helpers would step forward and rat him out.

When the doctor came out Daryl moved toward him slowly, "Well Doc?"

The doctor sighed, "We're taking her to surgery, we have her lungs cleared out but she has a compound fracture of the left leg, a hairline fracture of the right. The good news is the baby looks great, so I'm not too worried about that, but I will have the gynecologist come in and assist to keep an eye on the baby."

Daryl felt the wind go out of his sails, "Baby?"

The doctor smiled, "Sorry, I figured you knew. She's about four weeks along, she might not know yet."

Daryl shook his head, "No she didn't."

The doctor put his hand on Daryl's shoulder, "Don't worry, she's going to be miserable, but she'll live. We'll monitor her and the baby and make sure they both come out of this on the other side. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get in there. We'll let you know as soon as I know something."

Daryl nodded, still in shock, Merle slapped him on the back, "Well would you look at that we're both gonna be daddies. Hell I'm gonna be your son-in-law, at least we're keepin' with Dixon family tradition and making one hell of a fucked up family tree."

Daryl chuckled shaking his head, the only thing he was thinking was she was going to be fine and he was going to be a daddy.

**REVIEW ME!**


	15. Growing Dixons

Chapter 15….Growing Dixons

**Well thanks for all the love this little A/U story is getting. It makes me laugh to read your wishes for Phillip's death! I think I've ruined you all! LOL…Well here we go! The next chapter.**

**-Pink Palace-**

Carol came around slowly, her whole body hurt and she felt like her legs were weighed down. She opened her eyes and adjusted to the soft light above her bed. She turned her head and wanted to cry at what she saw. Sitting there in a chair next to the bed was Daryl; in his lap was Sophia who was snuggled down against his neck. His hand wrapped around Carol's, his head was half resting on the railing of the hospital bed. She looked over and saw Beth and Merle sitting on a small couch, Beth was leaned against him, her hand on her belly. As she moved her head more, she saw that Glenn was sitting in a chair in the corner, his head thrown back snoring, Maggie was snuggled up in his lap. Her family, they were all there waiting for her to wake up.

A nurse walked in and smiled at her, trying to whisper, "They wouldn't leave."

Daryl's body jerked and his eyes came open to fall on hers; he smiled, "About time ya woke up."

Carol nodded, her throat sore from the smoke, "What happened?"

Daryl shook his head, "I'll tell ya soon, just let the nurse have a look at ya."

Sophia stirred, "Momma, you're awake."

Carol nodded, tears slipping down her cheeks, tears because she was so happy, but also the pain in her leg was overwhelming. The nurse smiled at her, "I'm pushing some pain meds into your IV, you're doing great Carol. The surgery went well."

Carol looked at Daryl, "What happened?"

Daryl sighed, "Someone set the club on fire do ya remember?"

Carol nodded, "I remember I was trying to get out of my office."

Daryl eased Sophia off his lap so he could take Carol's hands, "I got to ya, but there was a beam on your legs, broke your leg but good. The doctors had to put some screws in there and ya need the big cast on for awhile. The other leg has a hairline fracture, but it's in an air cast. Doc said that can come off in three weeks, if ya be good."

Carol shook her head, "But who will I walk?"

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, I like carrying your ass anyway, just gives me an excuse to feel your ass more often."

Carol looked around and saw the rest of the family was awake and waiting, she smiled at them, "Sorry I scared everybody, but I'm fine you can go home."

Beth sat up and shook her head, "Not yet momma."

Maggie smiled, "Oh no, we're all family, I'm not missing this shit."

Carol looked at Daryl, not sure what the kids were talking about, "The club?"

Daryl sighed, kissing her hand, he looked back up, "It's a loss, the insurance guys are gonna be there first thing. The firefighters said someone started it in the back with gasoline."

Carol's eyes filled with tears, "But I had all my money in there. Everything."

Daryl nodded, standing up he stroked her hair, "I know, but there ain't no need to get upset about that. Ya need to keep calm. Merle and me will take care of things until the insurance comes through. Milton and Martinez said the other dancers are just gonna find work, but as soon as ya open back up, they're all comin' back and we're gonna open back up."

Carol nodded, Daryl wiping away her tears, "This was Blake wasn't it?"

Merle sighed standing up, "It was, saw him and a few of his followers across the street; bastards didn't even hide from us. But we fixed him good."

Maggie smirked, "Someone, me, leaked the video to the local news, it's gonna be everywhere by morning momma. He's not going to get away with this."

Carol shook her head, "Why did it come to this? I don't understand." She choked back a sob and Daryl held her face in his hands.

He took a deep breath, "Woman ain't nothin' that bad that we can't get through. But I got somethin' to tell ya and I hope you're as glad as we all are."

Maggie groaned, "Tell her for god sakes! I want to go home and sleep."

Daryl glared at Maggie who smiled at him, he turned his attention back to Carol, "The doctor's ran some test and it looks like all our practice worked out, you're pregnant woman."

Carol stared at him, her hand wrapping around his wrist, "Really?"

Daryl laughed, leaning down to kiss her, "Yup, got some mighty strong swimmers and it looks like you're really stuck with my ass now."

Carol looked over at her children, they were all smiling at her, "Everyone knew before me!"

The room laughed, each of the girls coming over and kissing their mother. Glenn stood up and yawned, "Mags let's head home. I'm tried baby."

Maggie nodded to him, she leaned down kissing her mom again, she whispered in her ear, "You did real good with this one momma; he loves you, like you should be loved."

Carol nodded, her throat thick with emotion, "Good night baby girl, sleep good."

Maggie smirked as she took Glenn's hand, "Oh I hope not." Glenn rolled his eyes as they left, waving to the others.

Merle stood up and offered his hand to Beth, "Come on preggos, let's go home, you too little peach, ya all need sleep."

Carol looked at Beth, "Oh my God we're pregnant together."

Beth laughed, "By brothers no less, let's not put that in the Christmas card."

Carol laughed as Beth hugged her, "See you in the morning momma, we're gonna be crashing in my old room for now."

Carol nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

When they all left, Daryl sat down next to her, "Ya need to sleep, I'm not leavin'."

Carol nodded, feeling the pain meds, she laid there staring at him, he had put the railing down and he was eye level with her, "How are we going to do this?"

Daryl chuckled, "We'll figure it out, just rest, ain't nothin' that can be done today. Besides my kid needs sleep in there."

Carol nodded, yawning she closed her eyes, "I'm glad you're going to be a daddy, you're gonna be great, you already love my kids. Ours will be so spoiled."

Daryl brushed his fingers over her face as she drifted off to sleep, "I love ya kids is right and I love ya."

**-Pink Palace-**

Pastor Blake strolled into his kitchen with the biggest smile on his face; he leaned over and kissed his wife Mabel on the cheek, "Good morning dear, how did you sleep."

Mabel nodded to him, "Just fine thank you dear."

He walked into the dining room and smiled at his three beautiful children, kissing each one of the them on the top of the head he headed for his front door to get the paper. When he opened the door the first thing he saw was a microphone in his face, "Pastor Blake do you care to comment on the video that was aired this morning at six on Senoia News Live?"

Pastor Blake looked across the street to see Merle Dixon and Maggie Walsh sitting on the hood of a beat up pickup truck. Merle raised his cup of coffee to the man and then with his other hand made a gun sign. Maggie flicked him off, the two laughing as they got into their truck and drove away. Pastor Phillip Blake's world had just imploded.

**-Pink Palace-**

Four days later Carol was released from the hospital. As they pulled up to the house in Andrea's Cadillac Daryl hopped out and helped her get her legs out of the car. Then he scooped her up and she shook her head, "You can't carry me everywhere."

Daryl kissed her quick on the lips, "Sure as hell can. Come on woman, lots of people waitin' to wait on ya."

Carol giggled as the front door opened and Sophia squealed, "SHE'S HERE!"

Daryl walked them inside and Carol put her hand to her mouth, almost all the dancers from the club were there, Rick, and the rest of the family, "What is going on?"

Maggie smiled at her, "Momma everyone just wanted to welcome you home! Come on Daryl sit her down on the couch so everyone can get to her."

Over the next hour, Daryl watched as everyone took turns sitting and talking with her. Andrea and Rick had brought over snack food and filled their refrigerator with food and drink for the week. Rick had told Daryl that one of the men from the church had already came forward and let them know that he had helped start the fire. When the news had gotten a hold of the fact that Carol was pregnant the man couldn't take the guilt that mixed with the fact that Pastor Blake was now in the wind, the man had been shamed. Rick told him that when they went to question him, his wife didn't know where he was, saying that he had packed a bag that morning and took off as soon as the reporters had confronted him.

Merle leaned against the wall next to Daryl, "How ya doin'?"

Daryl shrugged, "I'm fine as long as she is, but ya know I want his blood."

Merle smirked, "I let him know that this mornin', I think he got the memo that the Dixon brothers are lookin' for him."

Daryl nodded, his eyes never leaving Carol's, "He could have killed her and the baby. I don't know what I would've done then."

Merle clapped him on the shoulder, "But ya didn't. We'll hunt that bastard down and show him what happens when ya fuck with our family."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah we will."

**Ok, REVIEW ME!**


	16. Pink Palaces

Chapter 16…..Pink Palaces

**Sorry it's took me so long to get back to this one. But hopefully you will love this update! LOL…This is it for this one…thank you for reading.**

**-Pink Palace-**

Phillip Blake kept his head down as he walked through the gay district of Atlanta. Since he took off here three weeks ago, he'd gotten a job at a massage parlor and found a little shit hole apartment to call home. He'd dyed his hair and cut it, trying to make himself look different. He had to keep looking over his shoulder, but the one bright spot was here he didn't have to hide who he was inside. He spent all his nights off at the bars, picking up different men and just embracing who he was. He felt bad for almost killing Carol; honestly it wasn't her he wanted to burn down. He wanted to burn the gay out of himself. But that didn't happen. He was gay there was no denying it now.

He whistled as he walked into the bar, waving to a few of the guys who he'd already met up with before. Tonight was going to be a great night. He walked toward the bar and smiled as he sat down.

Martinez and Milton looked at each other when they saw him come in. Merle and Daryl had asked them to keep an eye out for the man and now he was there, laughing and carefree, while Carol, sweet Carol was laid up.

Martinez pulled out his phone and dialed Merle, "Yo, I think we found what you've been looking for."

Three hours since he walked into the bar, Phillip stumbled out into the alley for a smoke. He really couldn't figure out why he never let himself just live like this. God created all creatures, so he must have created him to be this way, so why was it bad? He smiled as he took a drag on his cigarette; he heard a voice behind him and turned.

Daryl couldn't believe they had found him, did what the cops couldn't and found the son of a bitch. We advanced on him, his crossbow drawn, "HEY PECKER HEAD!"

Phillip turned around and he brought the crossbow down into his face, shattering his nose. Merle whistled, "Shit that looks like it hurt real bad."

Daryl huffed, picking up Phillip's legs and dragging him down the alley to Milton's van, "Ain't half as much as what he's done to Carol. Damn fucker is lucky."

Merle smiled, helping him put the body into the van, "Not for long."

Daryl smiled back, "Not for long."

**-Pink Palace-**

Phillip Blake came around slowly, he could feel the cool air on his face and he opened his eyes and saw that he was sitting in the middle of the woods. He stood up and almost fell, his head hurt something awful. He heard a soft chuckle and looked over to see Merle and Daryl Dixon sitting on the hood of their truck, his car was pulled up next to it. Daryl hopped off, "We're gentleman, we don't try to kill innocent people in their businesses or make so damn much trouble for them that they almost lose everything. So we're gonna give ya to the count of ten to run and then we're gonna hunt ya."

Phillip shook his head, raising his hands, "NO, I didn't' mean for her to get hurt. I just wanted the temptation gone! I wanted to go in there so bad, you don't understand!"

Merle snickered, "O'course we do! You like dick, ain't nothin' wrong with that. That problem is in your head. Best get movin'." Merle fire a shot into the air and Phillip ran for his life.

Merle and Daryl smirked to each other, if this played out right, Phillip's car would be found and then his body. They kept up with him as he stumbled through the woods. Crying and begging for his life, but it fell on deaf ears as he was lead toward a cave. He crawled in closing his eyes, hoping the Dixons would walk right by him. Then he heard a growl from deep in the cave. The last thought he had before the black bear bit into him, was why was it such a bad thing being gay?

Merle and Daryl stood outside and listened to the bear enjoy his snack. Merle smirked, "See little brother we didn't even have to do nothin', Yogi Bear did it for us. Come on, let's get home to our women."

Daryl nodded, walking back toward the truck; he hadn't felt this good in a long ass time.

**-Pink Palace-**

Daryl walked into the house and heard the television on in the living room. He stopped and flicked on the lights to see Sophia and Carl jump apart. He growled at the boy, "What time your daddy coming to get ya?"

Carl looked as white as a ghost, "In about five minutes."

Daryl nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek, "Well I suggest ya keep your mouth off my daughter till then and I'll let ya live."

Carl nodded, while Sophia crossed her arms, "DARYL!"

Daryl chuckled, "Love you peaches." He walked into the kitchen to find Merle eating from the fridge, "Jesus use a fuckin' plate!"

Merle shrugged, "So kick me out."

Daryl knew that wasn't going to happen. He and Merle had started work at the local lumber mill, it paid good and they were able to keep up with the bills from the house and take care of the medical bills for both Beth and Carol, but it was tight. None of them were going to be drinking champagne or eating steak any time soon. Beth was getting close to her due date and Carol had gotten the soft cast off. In the morning he would carry her down the stairs and set her up on the couch and then take Sophia to school. Beth rearranged her school schedule so she was home during the day until Sophia got home so that Carol wasn't alone to do anything stupid.

Daryl sighed sitting down hard in one of the kitchen chairs, "Overtime tomorrow."

Merle nodded, eating a chicken leg, "Yup, Beth has an appointment, but Andrea said she'd take her so I don't miss work."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah I need the overtime because Carol has that first visit to the baby doc on Friday and I want to go with her. Jimmy down at the mill already cleared it, but said that we should stop fucking women so we don't miss any more work."

Merle huffed, "It's the Dixon genes, we can't help we fuck like rabbits and breed for life."

Daryl smirked, "I'm going up, will ya make sure lover boy gets out the door when Rick gets here?"

Merle smiled, "It's my pleasure, might just go in there and sit between them, practice for little Annabelle."

Daryl shook his head, a week before Merle and Beth had found out that they were having a little girl. Merle was upset at first, went down to the bar and started drinking. Beth had cried, so Daryl had been sent to go get his big brother and talk some sense into him. Here he was only upset because he knew what boys wanted from girls. Daryl had laughed and slapped him on the back, it really did seem fitting that Merle had a little girl to pay him back for all the daughters he'd spoiled over the years.

Daryl poked his head into the living room and smiled when he saw Merle sitting between Sophia and Carl, chicken leg hanging out of his mouth. Both teenagers looked mortified, Uncle Merle was really the best birth control there was.

Daryl walked up the stairs slowly, picking up things as he went. When he opened the door to their bedroom, he smiled at her. She was sitting there with her leg up on pillows; her glasses were on, with a book in her hands. She was wearing that little silk pj set he liked so well. He closed the door and smiled at her, "What'cha doin'?"

Carol took off her glasses and set them on the nightstand, "I was waiting up for you. How did it go with the bike you went to look at?"

They had told both women they were going to look at a bike in Atlanta, Merle wanted to start fixing up old bikes and sell them, "Well it wasn't much good. Not a lot to save. We passed."

Carol nodded as he walked over and kissed her softly, "I need a shower woman."

Carol chuckled, "Ok, I guess I can read till you get back."

He smirked at her, running his thumb over her hardened nipple the silk pj top, giving her friction that she craved and she arched her back, breathing out a moany sigh, "Will you go get your shower, so we can mess around?"

Daryl chuckled, kissing her again, "Be right back."

**-Pink Palace-**

When Daryl came back out, she was already naked and laying there ready for him. She smirked up at him, "Well, are you going to come over here? You know I only have one good leg."

Daryl chuckled, throwing the towel he was drying off with down he stalked over to her, crawling up her body, mindful of the big cast, "We have gotten creative."

Carol cooed in his ear, "Yes we have. We are very creative."

Daryl sat down putting his legs under hers, he pulled her into his lap, being careful to keep her leg on the pillows. She groaned as she slipped down his length, he kissed her lips, using his hands on her hips, he moved her up and down, rocking his hips. Carol moaned into his shoulder, "Yes, please more."

Daryl grunted, biting at her neck, damn he loved her neck; he loved everything about this woman. This woman that was in his arms, she was his, entire he would never know what life would've been like without her in it. He smiled at her as she came hard around him. He came spilling his seed up into her already full womb, they both panted, hanging onto each other. Carol smirked at him, "I love you Mr. Dixon."

Daryl nodded, leaning his forehead against hers, "I love ya too woman."

**-Pink Palace- (six years later)**

Daryl pushed the door to the club open and sighed, when he saw the toys all over the floor. He looked around for the one responsible and chuckled when he found Grace. He picked up her up kissing her belly, "What are you doin' little one? Where's your momma?"

Maggie came running from the kitchen, "SORRY! I got held up with the delivery guy! Glenn was supposed to take her today, but he got called in a big trauma."

Daryl chuckled, kissing his step daughter's cheek, "Ain't no big deal, just looks like little tykes blew up in here."

Maggie smiled, taking her eight month year old daughter, "I know, I know! I'm working on teaching her to clean up."

Daryl shook his head, "Good luck with that. Where's ya momma?"

Maggie smirked looking toward the stage, "Cleaning up back stage."

Daryl nodded, kissing his granddaughter on the cheek as he walked away. Maggie had turned out real good, her and Glenn had been married for two years now and little Grace was the mini version of her daddy with all the fire of her momma.

Now Beth and Merle got married and moved to Carterville, Beth was teaching school while Merle ran his own custom bike shop and watched little Annabelle after school. Daryl never thought he would see his brother turn out to be a good daddy, a good husband, and a respected businessman.

Sophia was in school, at Glenn's urging she was studying medicine at Georgia State, which worked out just fine for her and Carl, because he took a job as a beat cop in Atlanta, so they could be together. That past Christmas she had come home with a diamond engagement ring. The Grimes and the Dixons were going to be family.

Daryl smiled as he came into the dressing room; his son was standing there holding up a towel while his wife sprayed down a full length mirror. He chuckled, "Cyrus, what are ya doin'?"

Cyrus Dixon was born screaming into the world two weeks overdue, his momma had never been happier to see him. That stubborn streak was wild and free in him now; the boy had little patience for much unless it had to do with his momma.

Cyrus looked up at his daddy, "Daddy, why do I have to help with this stuff. I'm a big boy now. I'm a first grader!"

Daryl chuckled, walking over he scooped up his son, "Well your momma asked ya to right?"

Cyrus nodded his head, "Yup, I guess, but I hate to clean."

Daryl shrugged, "Son get used to it, in life you do things to please the princesses in your life, that ya wouldn't normally do."

Carol stood up and walked toward them, "Are you saying I'm a princess Dixon?"

Daryl pulled her into him with his free arm, "Damn straight you're my princess, look around ya woman, ya even got yourself a damn pink palace."

It hadn't been easy over the years, trying to make things work, melting the family like they did. There was the investigation into Pastor Blake's death. Where the two men had to come clean with Carol and Beth to get themselves an alibi, that almost destroyed their families. But they had figured it out and now Daryl was foreman at the Lumber mill. He loved working there, good hard work, sweat on his brow, that left his evenings for his son when his wife had to be at the club.

It might not have been pretty, it might have been damn right bloody sometimes, but he had found his home, his place, with her, in a pink palace.

**Thank you guys for reading! Thanks for giving my first NON WALKER story a chance! Hugs you guys, I will never be able to thank you for the support! Kaye**


End file.
